The Beginning of the End
by Someone the World Forgot
Summary: King Maxon and Queen America never dissolved the Castes. The Lower Castes are starting to get restless. They are still waiting for the day equality would be restored. Dozens of miles away, a girl finds out about her past. She is the real deal—right? The Lower Castes are rebelling, and the Southern rebels are getting stronger. Will Illéa thrive or fall? ALL RIGHTS TO KIERA CASS
1. Chapter 1

•Chapter 1•

Charmaine Carrington clicks on the TV just as the _Report_ starts. Sherri, her sister, climbs onto her lap. Her twin brothers, Kurt and Chase, wrestle over who gets to sit on the couch this time. Char discreetly smiles at their antics. Kamber, their mother, tears the boys apart with a tired smile. Seeing an opportunity now that the boys are distracted, Jake steals the couch. "Aha!" he yells, triumphant. "Neither of you get it!"

"Says—" Chase starts to say but Kurt shushes his twin. "The _Report_'s starting!" he hisses. We'll fight over it next time!"

"Good evening, Illéa!" The infamous _Report_ host, Gavril Fadaye, says. "Gavril Fadaye here. It has been one week since the end of our Crown Prince Adrian Schreave's Selection. Just as a recap, his choice is Lady—now Princess—Victoria of Kent, a Four. Do you have anything to say, your Highnesses?"

Prince Adrian smiles, putting an arm around his wife. "Yes, Gavril. I don't regret a single thing, choosing Princess Victoria as my lovely wife. She's a hard worker, a fast learner, sweet, compassionate, beautiful, and smart—who could ask for a better wife? I'm thankful that she was chosen for the Selection. If that never happened, I don't know what I could've done." The audience awe's at this. Charmaine groans.

"Awe so sweet," Char says sarcastically. As if Gavril Fadaye hears Char's comment dozens of miles away, he laughs. "Alright. Thanks, your Highness. Princess Victoria, anything else to say?"

Princess Victoria laughs. "Yes, as a matter of fact. My family is also here in the palace for a while before they move back to a house near the palace—apparently King Maxon started the tradition when he married Queen America. The King and Queen are insisting that I call them Dad and Mom. It's kind of hard to get used to that, because I've been calling them King Maxon and Queen America and your Majesties for so long."

"Speaking of family," Queen America adds, "there are quite a lot of them. Besides her parents, she has two brothers and two sisters. When her brothers team up with my sons, you have to be thankful if we don't come into the palace covered with paint, water, and sticky stuff. The four of them love to cook up stuff, but I think the palace would be a lot more boring without them."

"Is this the point of this whole _Report_?" Charmaine exclaims. She's pissed. "Have the King and Queen forgotten their promise—what, twenty years ago?"

"Alright, continuing on!" Gavril says. "I will now hand it over to His Majesty, King Maxon."

King Maxon nods a thank-you. "Thank you, Gavril. There will be another draft…"

Kamber is watching the screen intently. "Mom?" Sherri asks. "Queen America is your friend, right?"

"Hmm?" Kamber tears her eyes from the screen. "What did you say, honey?"

"Sher's asking if the Queen's your friend," Jake says.

Kamber smiles sadly. "Yes, she was, before she entered King Maxon's Selection. But, well, she became Queen, I had you kids, and we just drifted apart." Her voice becomes quieter. "But I wish we kept in touch."

"Well, Mummy, since you know the Queen, maybe you can tell her to make the Castes disappear? I mean, she's the Queen! She can change anything!" Sherri says.

"I _wish_ it were that simple," Jake mutters.

"Are you _sure_ Queen America proposed in her Selection to eliminate the castes?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. And also at the beginning of their reign. My family and I cheered when we heard that. We thought maybe this was the beginning of the end. But of course, we were wrong. Twenty years later and it's still here." Kamber sighs.

"That's it!" Charmaine yells, frustrated."I'm going to the palace to tell them to! I'm tired—"

"Char, it's not that simple," Kamber says.

"—of being lied to! They promised us that they would dissolve the Castes twenty years ago! I'm beginning to think they'll never do. Do they even remember what's it like to live in poverty?"

"Char—"

"I don't care if they kick me out! If they kill me, imprison me, cane me—I don't care! Maybe it'll show Illéa how much they care about us!"

Kamber has to admit that her daughter has a point. "Maybe it's time that I tell you the truth." Kamber sighs. "Pull up a chair, Char. This might take a while."


	2. Chapter 2

•Chapter 2•

Char pulls up a chair. "Mom? Is something wrong?" She asks, worried.

"Depends," comes the answer. She drops her head into her hands. "Char, remember, I love you no matter what. You're my daughter. It doesn't matter to me that it isn't by blood. Love is much stronger than blood."

Char gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "You're saying I'm…I'm…I'm…" she couldn't say the word. _No, it can't be true! It isn't true!_ She inwardly screams.

"You're ADOPTED?!" Chase exclaims, popping his head around the door. Her eyes widen. He was listening! And he was saying the very words she didn't want to accept!

"Chase!" Kamber says, shooing him out. "Go outside, okay? Take advantage of the remainder of this beautiful day."

"Hey, maybe you're adopted too," Kurt grins, poking his brother on the shoulder.

Chase glares at him. "No I'm not!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Well, I think you're adopted,"

"Mo-om!" Chase whines. "Kurt says I'm adopted! I'm not, am I right, Mom?"

"Well I think you are!"

"Boys!" Kamber's voice rings out. "Continue your argument outside! And no, you guys are not adopted!" Turning back to Charmaine, she confirms this. "Yes, Charmaine, you're adopted. But it doesn't mean I love you any less."

Charmaine is still denying the fact she's not of the Carrington family by blood. "But Dad showed me pictures of when I was a baby! He painted them on his canvas and stuff!"

"Yes, he did. That's because I adopted you a few hours after birth."

"Whats…? How…?"

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait…slow down. So you're saying that most doctors put something on a baby to check if he/she is alive? But don't most babies cry once they're out?"

"Yes, most do. But remember, I was a Six before I married your father. I helped as a midwife a few times."

"I thought doctors were Threes," Char comments.

"Oh, yes, but midwives are different. Sixes are also midwives.  
"Continuing on. Most babies cry once they're out, but some—rarely—don't. I think you're one of the non-criers. And midwives and doctors are trained to put a device on a baby to check their pulses in three places—their wrists and neck. It leaves a mark for a day or two, but it's necessary. Well, I found you with only one mark, on your right wrist. Sometimes, the pulse is very faint, so that's why we check three places. But this doctor didn't even bother to check. I—"

"Wait!" Char stops Kamber. "Are you sure no one claimed me?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I walked around town asking people if any of them knew whose baby this belonged to. No one knew, but some said that they would alert the Head Office."

"Well, I don't care who my mother is. She didn't even bother looking at me before burying me. No, she didn't even bury me, she just tossed my away! She handled me like I was trash! Maybe if she held me or even took a look at me she wouldn't have thrown me away. But—"

"I think it was the doctor who did that," Kamber interrupts.

"I'm glad she did. I'm sure she couldn't have done a better job than you! I don't care if my mother is some famous celebrity. She isn't my mother because she never loved me! Heck, even if my biological mother is the Queen, I don't care! Well, okay, that's random, she obviously isn't. But that's an example."

But Kamber's next words stop her cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm going to explode right now. Like, literally, RIGHT NOW. (Actually, I am exploding as I type). I typed up this story all the way up to Chapter 12 and it was all perfect and then I FREAKING HIT THE DELETE BUTTON! Now, I know that all of you are going to be like, ****_Dude, chill, there's a recycle bin, remember?_**** But ahahahaha, nice try. I wrote it on my iPhone. On notes. And for all you iPod/iPhone users, there IS NO RECYCLE BIN button, right? You hit DELETE, t's gone forever. Yay me :( But thankfully I sent this chapter (through copy&paste onto my email) so I didn't lose this chapter. I'm typing it all again as fast as I can. Which means, I won't be updating in quite a while (maybe Tuesday at the earliest). And since I have to re-type this ALL OVER AGAIN, I decided to upload this chappy before you cry your eyes out about the cliffhanger, because it will positively kill you, huh? *evil smile***

**Man, what a long A/N!**

**going for the win: Nope, of course not! I left it at that so I could kill you! I'm so nice to you, am I? :)**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Sorry buddy. I can and I did. But I think it's worth it :)**

**lucky (guest): thanks for the tips! I will try to incorporate them into my story**

* * *

•Chapter 3•

"But what if she is? Kamber asks quietly.

Char jumps out of her seat. "WHAT?!" she yells. "Are you saying that America Schreave, the _Queen_ of Illéa, is my _mother_?!"

"Yes," her mother whispers.

"What the heck?! How?"

"The death sheet you were wrapped in. '_Property of the_ _Illéan Palace Hospital'_ was stitched on it. America had given birth that day. And only royal families can give birth in the hospital. Also, the box I found you in — it had the royal seal on it. And I realized later that I found you near the palace."

Char mumbles sarcastically. "Great, in just one day, I go from a nobody Five to an unknown Princess. What an awesome surprise."

Kamber smiles. "I think you're the only person in all of Illéa who wouldn't be ecstatic if they found out they're a Royal."

She shrugs. "I don't see any reason why they should be elated about that. You just get to live in a palace full of emotionless, stone-faced people. Bo-_ring_. I think I'd rather live in a fish tank than live with those guys."

"They're not stone-faced. They have emotions. They are still people, Char. They just put on that face for the _Report_."

"Pssh. Sure," Kamber's oldest daughter says. "Then what's the point of wearing those masks?"

"I don't know. Maybe to look more royal?"

She snorts. "They look royal enough."

"Char, don't be rude." Kamber says in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Char mutters.

"Okay, it's getting really late." She yawns, looking at the clock. It reads _12:24_. "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

* * *

Charmaine is shaken awake. "Mrhh, what do you want?" She grumbles to the person in front of her. "It's too early!" she rolls over and buries her head into her pillow.

"No it isn't," a voice says. She stares bleary-eyed at the face in front of her. Curious brown eyes stare back.

"Give me five reasons why I should get up so freaking early in the morning."

The voice laughs. "Char, get up." Char mumbles something that sounds like 'Gimme Furh Stupud Weasons furst'.

"Fine. One, today, it's Kara Tanner's birthday. You know what that means. Two, it's not early; it's already 7 o' clock. Three—"

"That's early to me," Char cuts in.

"—I don't think you want me to dump water on you to wake up, don't you? Four, Mom's gonna explode if she finds out you're not getting ready yet. She's been up since six thirty. Five … five … uh … you have to!" The voice finishes triumphantly.

"Ugh, fine," Charmaine says. She gets out of bed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Char says, hugging Kara.

"Thanks for waking up so early for performing for my Birthday! I loved your pieces."

"Ah, it was nothing." Char lies.

"Um, not really. One of my kids said that they practically had to wrestle Char out of bed." Kamber says.

"Hey!" she protests, indignant.

"Oops, you guys have to go, now. There's your ride. Have a great day," Kara says, giving Sherri a high-five and hugging Kamber and Charmaine. "See ya!" Kara leaves them to bid farewell to the rest of the guests.

"She's nice." Sherri comments.

"I guess not all Twos are horrible," her sister says.

"I guess not." Kamber agrees.

* * *

"I have come to a decision." Char announces to her mother once they get back home.

* * *

**Four more things I forgot to mention earlier:**

**1) I Promise that next time I will write a shorter A/N**

**2) The first one to figure out who was screaming (okay, not screaming, yelling) at Char to wake up gets to submit a minor character for this story! It will not be in the next chapter, but in one (or more) future chapters. I'll PM the person who gets it right first along with the instructions! Tell me via review, please.**

**3) I edited my Chapter 1 and 2 a little (Chap. 1, I changed their last name, Chap. 2, I added a line/those thingies I use to separate the story from the A/N, whatever they're called), but they're very minor**

**4) Thanks for reading, and a review/favourite/follow/PM would be great! (but optional, it's your choice! :P). Any comments/suggestions to improve my writing are definitely welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**It looks like I kept my promise and (somehow) uploaded it on the earliest day possible. Actually, Wednesday morning at like 12am. I'm dying. Okay, you might be like, "Why does Kiren need four days to write a chapter?" No bro, I wrote three more chapters (and I went on a church get-together on one night) I like to be prepared and I need to make sure the chapters link together. For the past few days I've been getting only 6-7 hours of sleep. Ugh. Thanks, Apple, for not inventing the recycle bin on iPhones. You just did me a *HUGE* favour.**

**And congrats to going for the win, agb1700, and liverdiverz for guessing correctly. Sherri was the one who got Char up! They have all submitted characters that will be later featured in the story. I made a mistake. Turns out going for the win's character, Elena Anderson, got into this chapter. I did not realize that until half an hour ago. **

**Reviews:**

**Tanabella: Thanks, it's right here :)**

**going for the win: I know, I sure like to leave ya hanging, don't I?**

* * *

•Chapter 4•

Prince Adrian blinks at the morning sunlight. He groans and rubs his eyes. His clock says _8:46_. _Wow_, he thinks, _I've never woken up this late before._ He suddenly realizes that his wife isn't beside him. _She's probably doing some Princess-in-training stuff with Mom. I'll probably see her during breakfast,_ he reasons.

He gets up and rings for his maids. "Good morning, your Highness," they chorus.

"Good morning, ladies. Will you please draw my bath?" he asks,

"Will do," one of them says, curtsying. The others follow suit.

After his bath, he decides to wear a less formal suit, since there will be no guests for breakfast that day. Wearing casual-but-formal pants and a dress shirt, he thanks his maids. "Thank you, Kaylie, Miranda, and Elena," They curtsy in return.

He starts to leave. "Wait!" Elena says, running after him, her dark brown hair flying behind her. "You forgot your shoes!"

"Whoops," he says, laughing. "Thanks, Elena." He puts them on and heads down to the kitchen.

He sits next to his father. His mother and wife are nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Dad," he whispers, "where's Mom and Toria?"

"She's training Victoria for some Princess thing, Queenly training, or something like that. They should be back by lunchtime, if not earlier." King Maxon pauses to chew his eggs. "Oh, and by the way, there's a meeting that I'm not going to go with you tomorrow. You're in charge of making the decision. I'm not going to intervene. It's all up to you."

"Um, which meeting is that? We have three tomorrow."

"Whether or not we should have an alliance with France. But I assure you, their requirements and trades will be very hefty. Especially now that Queen Daphne is the queen. I've known her for a long time, and she has held a grudge on me because I married your mother. I don't understand it. So choose carefully. I'm not going to be in the room with you."

"So you're saying, the future of Illéa pretty much rests on my shoulders?"

"Yes. When you're king, you'll have to deal with these decisions all the time. So you better get used to it earlier, when I'm helping and training and preparing you for the road ahead."

* * *

"I'm going to meet the King and Queen tomorrow. To complain about the Castes and to tell them who I am. I reckon this will take probably the whole day. And—" Charmaine declares.

"No. Just no." Kamber says. "I'm not letting you go. It's too far from our house, and who knows if they're going to be available? And you know that they might kill you, right? For demanding something and yelling at them, or insulting them. No, you're not going, and that's final."

"Would you rather one day wasted or twenty years more years wasted? We already lost twenty years to our freedom. I don't want to lose more. Who knows when they'll dissolve the Castes? Never, probably! We'll just keep on waiting for the day that will never come! They'll push it back to the next reign, then the next, then the next!" She argues back. "The majority of the nation has waited a long time for the Castes to disappear, and it never will, at this rate."

"Don't use that tone with me," her mother warns.

"Mom! It's their fault we lost hope! They promised us something they never did. It's like they never want to help us! It's like King Clarkson's rule all over again!"

"How do you know about King Clarkson?" Kamber says sharply.

"School. But they did forget! They gave us false hope! King Maxon's rule is no better than his fathers'. I'm sick of this."

"Chamaine Elizabeth Carrington!" Char knows her mother means business when she uses her full name. "King Maxon's rule is better than his father's! You can't insult the King like that! You could get killed if someone finds out you said that."

"Sounds like King Clarkson's reign to me. Are you sure Maxon is 'trying to change Illea' right now? It doesn't seem like it."

"Charmaine, you are not going, and that is final."

She sighs. She knows when she is defeated. "Alright, I won't go. But it doesn't mean I'll be okay with this. I'm not." She gets up and goes into her room to play her flute. It always helped her let off steam when she played an instrument. Now that she thinks about it, it makes sense to her that she is adopted. No one in her family has a fiery temper that can match Char. And her father was the calmest person she had ever met. So it makes sense that she got that from Queen America, who was rumoured to have a fiery temper, much like Char's.

* * *

"Char," her mom says a while later, knocking on the door. "Celeste is here to see you."

* * *

**Okay, who do you think Celeste is? And whoever PM or reviews me ****first**** guessing CORRECTLY who Celeste's mother is will have the privilege of a sneak peek by PM for an upcoming chapter. Yes, first person! PERSON. So if you're a cow who somehow hacked into someone's fanfic account, sorry, you're not a person, no sneak peek for you! Why did I just type that last sentence...? Whatever. I'm not deleting that. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'm crashing now. So which means, if there are any mistakes, I'm not going to give a single crap about it until I wake up tomorrow at 7:00.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I've decided to set up a schedule for uploading new chapters. I'm going to upload once every two or three days. But on weekends, I definitely can't, because weekends are the busiest days for me. **

**Thanks for everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed/and read!**

**Reviews:**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Interesting guess. Thanks!**

**agb1700: I'm not sure what you mean. Do you mean if Celeste is Char's real mother? This story isn't AU, but I do wish Celeste Newsome never died, though.**

**thoneforever: Okay, go ahead. You can fangirl as much as you want. I don't mind ;)**

**selectionprincess59: Interesting guess**

**Okay, *drumroll please*. In this story, the Celeste I mentioned in the last chapter's mother is Kriss Ambers. Yes. Kriss. So congrats to selectionprincess59. You guessed correctly! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 5•

"Okay! Coming, Mom!" Char sets down her flute and opens her door. A brunette head pops around the door. "Hey, Char. How's it going?" she asks.

"Hey Cel! I'm uh … practicing? I think you can see that."

"Duh! Wanna come over to my place?" Celeste offers.

"Sure! I'll ask—"

"No need! I already asked your mom before I came up. She said sure." Cel is grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome!" she sticks her head through the door. "Mom! I'm leaving now! I'm going to Cel's place!"

There's some shuffling and a bang before she answers. "Alright! Be back by seven o'clock! Tomorrow's a big, big, big day!"

Char's mouth falls open. "You mean …" she falters.

"Yes, you can go, Char." Kamber's voice sounds muffled, but it becomes clearer again.

"Wait, go where?" Celeste looks confused.

"Mom says I can go—" Char starts.

"Visit her aunt. You know, my twin sister, Celia?" Kamber cuts in smoothly, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Char suddenly understands. Her mother doesn't want anyone to know her plans tomorrow. "Yea, Mom didn't want me to go earlier, but she changed her mind just now. Okay, gotta go, Mom! See ya later!"

"Okay, bye!" They rush off.

* * *

"Being a Three must rock. Ugh, this bed is so soft!" Char moans, burying her head into her pillow.

Celeste laughs. "Just don't drool on it, Char," she says, laughing.

"I think I already did," Char smirks. "Too bad,"

"I hate you,"

"Love you too, Cel,"

* * *

{The next day}

Prince Adrian walks to the dining hall. "Hey guys," he says to the crowd there. A literal crowd. His family, Toria's family, Officer Leger's family, Queen America's family (minus Uncle Kota) and Aunt Marlee's family are all seated there. "I haven't had such a big crowd of people in the dining hall, not after the Selection," he adds with a laugh.

Toria smiles at him. "But less people,"

"This is so big," Toria's youngest brother, Ethan, comments. "But Adrian, I don't see the moat. Or the monsters. Where did you hide them?"

Princess Cassandra tries not to laugh. Her seven year old brother-in-law really is adorable.

Queen America takes a bite out of the tart. She closes her eyes. "Mmm," she says. "It's so good!"

Maxon starts laughing at her statement. The kids—and the other adults in the room—look confused. "Cass, Mom and Dad have a lot of inside jokes, don't they?" Spencer mutters his sister.

"Yeah, like the ear tugging thing. I just don't get it," Shalom puts in.

"Or the bet Aunt May's involved in." Cassandra adds.

"Um, why are you laughing, Uncle?" Anne asks.

"Because…Ames…has said that for twenty years and she's still not tired of it. And Aunt May got into the strawberry tart mess, too." Maxon laughs. May giggles. "Yea, apparently I was the only one who wasn't informed of that. But oh, well, at least Ames got her prince."

Laughter and chatter resume. Suddenly, a guard appears at the doorway. "Sorry for interrupting, your Majesties, your Highnesses, and ladies and gentlemen. There's someone out there, waiting in the front hall, who would like to speak with your Majesties."

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading! Sorry that it's shorter than normal :( it's more of a filler chapter. Ish. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise!**

**Random Question of the Day (RQOFT): If you had to listen to either Imagine Dragons, Of Mice and Men, Black Eyed Peas or Beatles, for a whole day, which band would you choose? You don't have to answer if you don't want...**

**See ya on Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys!**

**Thanks for everyone who followed / favourited / reviewed!**

**Reviews:**

**theoneforever: Your review made me laugh! **

**selectionprincess59: They're awesome, right? What's your favourite song?**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Thanks! Of course you do, you typed that in ALL CAPS ;)**

**going for the win: Thanks!**

**In answer to last chapter's RQDFT, mine is Imagine Dragons! And I love love love Demons and Radioactive. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 6•

"Should I send her away, since she didn't make an appointment?" the guard continues.

Queen America shakes her head. "No, we'll see her. We're almost done our lunch, anyway. Tell her we'll be out shortly. Thank you, Officer—" she looks at his tag, "—Chamberlain,"

The guard bows and leaves. "Okay, looks like we best be going," America says, standing up from the table. Together, Ames and Max walk to the front hall. There, they see a young girl, sitting at a cluster of tables. She's about fifteen or sixteen. Cassie's age. The girl turns around at the sound of her footsteps. She immediately stands up and curtsies when she sees them. "Your Majesties. Thank you for agreeing to see me although I didn't set up an appointment beforehand." Maxon has a strange feeling, like he's seen this girl somewhere before. He's pretty sure he hasn't. But she looks really familiar. There's a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"It's alright. Tell us a bit about yourself before we get started."

"My name is Charmaine Elizabeth Carrington, your Majesties. I'm a Five, from Columbia. I have a sister and three brothers. I'm the second oldest. I'm sixteen years old."

"Wow, your family is as big as mine!" America comments.

"Charmaine, why are you here so suddenly and insistent to speak with us?" King Maxon asks, leaning forward.

Charmaine never anticipated that the King and Queen would agree to speak with her. She takes a deep breath. "What I say from now on will be completely relevant to what I'm trying to say. I cannot tell you directly, for various reasons."

The Queen subtly raises an eyebrow.

She pauses for a while, then starts. "I never knew I was adopted until a few days ago. My mother—my adoptive one, that is—she told me she adopted me a few hours after I was born. She used to be a Six and was a midwife at one point, so I know that she knows these things well. After she found me, she tried to ask the Provincial Office to ask anyone if they knew who the baby belonged to. No one sent in a letter the next few months about the identity of the child, so she decided to raise me as her own.  
"And, your Majesties, Princess Cassandra is also sixteen, am I correct?"

They nod.

"Coincidently, I was born on the same day as her: March 10. My mother can't determine what time, but she knows I was born on the 10th because if I was born the day before and was thrown out during the nighttime, I would've frozen to death, as that night was unbearably cold. And she found me in Angeles. I don't know what she was doing there, but I'm glad that she was there. Your Majesties, will you please help me find my birth mother?"

They nod again, confused. _Why is Charmaine telling us her family troubles? _Maxon wonders.

"And, Queen America, King Maxon, do you remember the words you said, twenty years ago, at the beginning of your reign?" the girl asks suddenly.

America is bewildered. What a strange question! And thy said many things at the beginning. Was there one that was significant…? Maxon answers for the both of them. "No, why?"

"Forgive me for saying so, but have you forgotten? My mother says that you said, 'This is the beginning of the end. The Castes will no longer be of existence and equality will be restored. Queen America and I are working hard to dissolve the Castes.' My mother told me that her family was ecstatic when they heard that. No longer would they live in poverty. They could have jobs they actually wanted, jobs that the Caste System restrained. They were going to be free. But it never happened." Her voice grows softer. "Your Majesty, Queen America, forgive me for saying so. I know what I say next is punishable by death. I accept that. But I am willing to sacrifice my life to save thousands of others."

"Unless it is major and you harm the Queen, the death penalty will not be handed out to you. But then again, it may, depending on the severity of your words."

Char takes a deep breath. She lifts her chin up, and looks the Queen right in the eye. "Your Majesty, have you forgotten what it's like to live in poverty? To go to bed hungry at night? To work so much and earn so little? To have your savings stretched as thin as a string? Have you forgotten your determination to eliminate the Castes before you entered the Selection, and during the Selection?"

King Maxon stands up, furious. "Charmaine Carrington, get out of this palace. Now. You are a hair away from a fine of $500 for insulting the Queen. One more word said and your family will be paying for something _you_ did."

But America surprises him. She gently pulls the sleeve of his jacket to sit him back down. "Maxon, it's alright. Charmaine is correct. I _did_ forget. Going to so many meetings and all—it totally changed my perspective. I _did_ forget how we went to bed hungry at night, how our income was stretched as thin as a string, how little we earned no matter what we did.  
"I need to thank you, Charmaine. You brought me back, the America Singer part of me—the stubborn, hot-tempered part of me. The part who was going to eliminate the Castes, no matter what the cost."

Char bows her head. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Her biological mother flashes her a smile. "It's alright, Charmaine."

King Maxon puts in, "Alright. If you want us to help you find your biological mother, we'll need as much information as possible. And al—" he is abruptly cut off by a blare of an alarm.

It's the rebels. The rebels are here.

* * *

***puts hands up* Woah, woah, woah. Don't kill me now. **

**Random Question of the Day: What's your favourite Demi Lovato song? I'll have to say Really Don't care, Nightingale, Skyscraper, and Neon Lights! Okay, that's more than one. I can't help it! I'm a Lovatic!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kiren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you, everyone who followed / favourited / reviewed!**

**Reviews:**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Thanks! :) Did you know that some people say that Warrior and Skyscraper are linked together? As in, she is talking about the same thing in those two songs. I don't know if that's true, though.**

**going for the win: Well, you didn't offend me. :) Everyone has different preferences! Thanks! I like Skyscraper too. (:**

**QueenAmberly: Thanks! And yea me too. I love the music video :)**

**HorseGalFangirl9: That's why I put a little A/N saying not to kill me! I knew you were going to. Turns out I was right. Well, okay, good luck finding my house. And okay, okay, I don't want to get killed, here's the chapter. Happy? :) Ha! I love I Really Don't Care! too! You know why? It's to that big jerk I was telling you about earlier ... yeah, that one. The jerk. **

**Theoneforever: YAS! I love the lyric video and I loved watching their reactions when they saw Demi ... :) I know it does! Maybe it gets boring after this ... JUST KIDDING! (or not ...) You'll have to find out ;P**

**selectionprincess59: Me tooooo! And yea, Demons ... AHHHHH I love that song ... there's a lot of meaning to that song ... love love love love love it to pieces :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 7•

Queen America grabs Charmaine's hand and rushes into the safe room. She assumes her husband is close behind. She pushes open the door and runs down the stairs, Charmaine following close behind. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees her family and everyone else safe. Except for one person. Maxon.

Turning to their guest, Queen America asks Char, "Charmaine, was King Maxon behind you when I led you here?"

"Uh …" she hesitates. "I think he was behind me in the beginning. Some guards were with him. And then … I don't know what happened. Okay, I admit it. I was scared. I mean, this _is_ my first time, so I didn't know what to expect. But now, to think of it, I should've made sure the King was okay before I got in here."

The Queen gently rubs her back. "It's alright, Charmaine. I know what you mean. But I'm sure King Maxon's safe. He's a smart and resourceful man. He'll be safe, Charmaine. He's probably going to be in the servant safe rooms." Char's pretty sure Queen America's trying to reassure herself more than Char.

"Um, your Majesty, I'm curious. Why did you bring me here? I mean, I'm just a Five."

"To be frank, I don't know. I really don't know. Maybe being a mother of four impacted it. I just reacted on instinct. You know, motherly instincts?"

Char nods.

At that moment, the King bursts into the safe room. He is bleeding heavily. "Max!" America shrieks. She rushes over to him and tries to stop the flow. "It's alright, Ames," he says. "Just bring me to the first-aid place." She obliges and the nurses take over. She turns around to continue her conversation with Charmaine, but the sixteen year-old-girl is nowhere to be found. She spots Char in a corner, talking quietly with Toria's ten year old sister. She catches the Queen's eye. Char tells Sofia that she has to go talk to the Queen, and then leaves her.

King Maxon, now bandaged, goes over to where his wife and guest are sitting. He points a finger at her. "Charmaine Carrington, prove to me you're not a rebel. You come here, and suddenly, _BANG!_, the rebels are attacking. We haven't had one in months."

Char gulps. "Um, I'm not. I'm a Five, and the only I want to happen are for the Castes to demolish. But my best friend's mother was—maybe now, too—a Northern Rebel. I think, uh, she was in your Selection too. I mean, that's what Celeste said …"

"Celeste?!" Maxon and America exclaim together.

"Celeste is my best friend. She's a Three. Um, her mother was in your Selection, Queen America. I think."

"What's her name?" America asks.

Char hesitates. "Um, I don't know her maiden name. Her name is uh, Kriss Gonzalez."

America gasps. "I think that's Kriss Ambers. She was a Northern Rebel?"

"Don't look at me," Maxon says. "I had no clue, until now."

"And um, also, I don't know a lot about the Rebels. Only the amount that everyone else learns at school. I know I don't have much to prove to you that I'm not a Rebel, but I'm not! Honestly! I know you might not believe me, but I'm not. I would never want to harm you guys. Sure, I'm pissed at you that you didn't dissolve the Castes, but …" she stops, horrified at the words she just said. "Sorry, your Majesties. I didn't mean it that way."

Maxon glances at his wife. "Okay, Charmaine, we'll put this aside. For now. Why do you want us to help you find our birth parents?"

"I can't directly tell you, as I said before. But maybe, once you piece it together, it'll make sense why I'm asking you."

"Okay …? Anything else?"

"We're fraternal twins—we don't look alike. I don't know how my adoptive mother found out about that, but I'm just going to take her word for it. So when I find my mother and tell her, she won't believe me—because I won't look like her daughter, my twin. So do you think you can help me convince her?"

"Well, I can try …" Queen America says. "But I'll need more information."

This was working better than Charmaine expected. "Um, how about we talk about it with my mom? Like, my adoptive mom. Maybe then, my bio mom will believe me."

"Sure, that works, I hope. I really hope your birth mother will accept you."

Char cracks a small smile. "Yea, me too."

"Well, before you can prove to her that you're her daughter, you have to know her name. Do you know it?"

"Yea. And I think she's in the area, too. I mean, I think she's in the palace. I think."

"Do I know her, Charmaine?" Maxon asks.

"Yes."

"Charmaine, I know dozens of females here in the palace that can be your mother. Please, tell us. I don't understand. Why, if you want us to help you find our birth mother and convince her, not tell us her name?"

"Yes, he's right, Charmaine. You'll have to tell us everything for us to help you."

"You know the answer, your Majesties. I can see it,"

They are getting frustrated. _WHAT_ is the point of Charmaine's guessing game? And it takes a lot for the King and Queen to get frustrated.

At that moment, the door flies open. A guard walks in. "It is safe, your Majesties. You may go up now, but be careful of the glass." He says.

"Thank you, Officer Baker."

"No problem, your Majesties."

Once they are out of the staircase, King Maxon turns to Charmaine. "I hate for it to come to this. _Who_ is your mother? If you don't answer, the Queen and I will not continue to help you."

Queen America swears that for as long as she lives, 'till the day of her death, she will never forget the next few words that come out the sixteen-year-old's mouth. Never.

* * *

**Okay, I promise, there will be a little game soon. **

**And pleeease don't kill me now! I surrender! **

**Okay, RQOFD: What is your major obsession right now? It can be a thing, an actor / actress, singer, book, movie, song ... WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you everyone who followed / favourited / reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**Reviews:**

**selectionprincess59: I love anime too. *gives you a virtual high five*. Well, the Selection, huh? I think that's everyone's obsession here. ;P But yea, that's mine too.**

**Theoneforever: Well, me neither :) Okay, okay, I'll update! I don't want you to die! Thanks!**

**ThisGirlActuallyReads: Cool! New reviewer (I think?). Haha, I can never keep track. Novels! Of course! I say they're better than video games or something. What do you think?**

**going for the win: Of course, chocolate! I love write chocolate. You know that gif about "my reaction when someone tells me whatever I'm eating is bad for me or something"? The guy giving the camera the finger? Yea, that one. That's my reaction. My friend says that her dad says that chocolate is apart of the food group. I totally agree. The Selection, yea, duh! Dancing? Uh ... I like watching it but not doing it. I have two left feet, ya know ;) And you'll see their reaction in this chapter :)**

**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter: Don't worry, I wont give your name away :) Five Seconds of Summer? I'll have to look that up sometime. It sounds cool. Okay, I just googled that. It's a band, right? Thanks!**

**QueenAmberly: Is this soon enough? I hope so :) And yea, I love America's temper. And Maxon's and America's fights. And May. And basically the whole thing in general.**

**Also, sorry, liverdiverz. Your character was mentioned last chapter, and I forgot to give you credit. I feel so bad now. :( Officer Timothy Allen Baker is liverdiverz's creation. She won one of the contests, so this is her character. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 8•

"Your wife," Charmaine simply states to Maxon.

He is stunned. He stares at her, gaping at her. He can't even move. It feels like he is underwater, with her words repeating over and over in his head. He finally comes to his senses and explodes. "That's it, I'm taking you to the prison and I'm—" America cuts him off.

"Maxon, calm down."

He rages even more. "I can't! What kind of person will claim that she is a princess, IN FRONT OF US? She—"

"She never did. Charmaine just said that I'm her biological mother." America says soothingly.

Char looks at them. "I told you my biological parents won't believe me. And I warned you. I told you that you wouldn't accept it. My mother told me this, I'm just relaying it to you. Have a nice day, your Majesties." She starts to walk away.

"Wait!" America grabs Char's arm. "Wait. How are you going to get home?"

"I'm going to walk."

"But it's a long way!"

"I know, but that's how I got here."

"I'm not letting you walk there by yourself, bio daughter or not. It's too dangerous."

Char sighs. "Okay. By the way, may I see Officer Leger?"

America raises an eyebrow. What a strange request! She glances at her husband. He shrugs. "Sure, I guess. But I'm going to keep an eye on you." Noticing his wife's strange look, he whispers, "He's a guard, he can protect himself."

They lead the girl up onto the third floor where Aspen's office is. Maxon knocks on the door and, without waiting for a reply, pops his head in. "Hello, Officer Leger. There is a girl here who wants to see you."

Aspen's confused. No one else other than the Royal family, his family or his maids request to see him, and occasionally. "Okay …? Let her in."

Maxon backs out and a honey blonde head pops in. "Hey Uncle Aspen!"

"UNCLE?!" America and Maxon simultaneously exclaim.

"Hey, Char! How's it going?" Aspen says, hugging his niece.

"Good, I guess? Uncle, can you drive the King and Queen and I over to my place? I hope you know the way!"

Aspen sends America and Maxon a questioning look. "Sure! Now?"

"Yea. Now."

* * *

Officer Baker, the very guard who announced to the royal family just hours ago that it was safe to go back upstairs, and Aspen drive them to Char's house. Ames and Maxon are in the back. No one is informed of their departure. The guards are just told that they are out of town, working on some alliances and paperwork. No paparazzi, no cameras. Just peace. It's just them, the officers, the sixteen year old kid, and silence.

"Officer Baker, Uncle Aspen, are you sure you're not lost? I've never seen this road before. Um," she corrects herself, "I mean, Officer … Leger." The name felt strange and foreign on her tongue.

Her uncle chuckles, whipping his head around so he faces her. "Oh, Char," he grins, his green eyes sparkling, "there's no need for formalities. 'Uncle Aspen' is just fine. You've called me that all your life! And Officer Leger sounds weird, coming from you."

"Okay," Officer Baker says, stopping the car. "Here we are. House 3694, Columbia, correct?"

"Yes." Char says, stepping out of the car. Her home is a pretty, two storey house. The paint isn't chipping, because as a family of painters, artists, and musicians, they sometimes have bits of leftover paint here and there which they use to pain the house when needed. She smiles. "Being home feels soooo good." Her uncle and the other guard bring up the rear, making sure no rebels or passers-by are watching them. Their Majesties' visit must be secretive and untold. If someone catches a whiff of that, their plans may be ruined.

America and Maxon walk up to the front porch and ring the doorbell.

* * *

Kamber Carrington is washing up the dishes after the twins' afternoon snack when the doorbell rings. Jake, Sherri, Chase, and Kurt are in the backyard. They don't hear it. She hurriedly places the dish on the rack and opens the door. There, standing on her porch, is someone she thought she'd never see in person again.

* * *

**We have a game today :) And it involves the winner submitting a (kinda) important character :P How does that sound? Good? Okay, let's start.**

**I have twelve questions for you to answer, and you either write true or false. The winner is whoever gets it all right, or the one who is the closest. In case of a tie, I will have to ask my friend to choose a number or something. **

**Looking on my profile might help a little, I don't know (I'll leave it up to you). If you have an account, PM me. If you are a guest, please review. **

**Good luck!**

**1) I hate udon**

**2) I am in Level ARCT for piano (I just took my exam a few days ago)**

**3) I have dyed /streaked my hair purple before **

**4) I used to live (kinda) near the forest, but I moved when I was two years old**

**5) A bear once invaded in my yard **

**6) I love summer**

**7) I hate Frappuccinos (it's too fattening)**

**8) I love coffee**

**9) I got a Pomeranian for my birthday **

**10) I love heights and roller coasters**

**11) I am Catholic**

**12) I love nature, I hate being cooped up**

**P.S. Here's a hint: doing some internet research may help**

**DEADLINE: Tuesday, July 29**

**Oh, and right: RQOTD: What is your favourite animal?**

**Thanks for reading, and good luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you everyone who faved / followed / reviewed!**

**Reviews:**

**selectionprincess59: I love giraffes too! :) When I was younger, I couldn't spell giraffes. Seeing your review reminded me of this. Also, I'm confused. What do you mean by "3"? **

**theoneforever: Thanks! I love pandas :) I went to a zoo in China and there were pandas there. I snapped a pic of two pandas sleeping. One was sprawled on its back, the other was sleeping in an upright position, whilst laying its head on the bamboo pile. It was funny. And yea soooooo fluffy! Okay we can die together then :P**

**Guest: Thanks! Here's the update! And what does your question mark mean ...?**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Thanks! And yea I got it :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 9•

"America?" Kamber whispers.

"Kamber?" America returns, equally stunned.

She finally returns to her senses. "Your Majesty," she murmurs, sweeping into a deep curtsey. "Thank you for escorting my daughter home. How can I repay you?"

"Kamber, you don't have to curtsy to me."

"But—"

"We were friends before. We can still be friends now. The only difference is that you're my daughter's mother and I'm the queen. Not a big difference. So no more curtsying, or calling me 'your Majesty'. Just 'America' will suffice."

"But—" Kamber tries again.

"And that's final." Knowing full well that her friend will object, she adds, "and that's an order."

"Alright … America."

"That's better." The older woman remarks.

"In answer to your question earlier on how you could repay us, you can to one thing. I _do_ want answers. How you ended up with Charmaine, how you know that she's my daughter, et cetera." Another voice says. Maxon steps around America. "And please call me Maxon, Kamber. We," he motions to he and his wife, "are equal. If you don't call her by any titles—well, she asked you to—then you won't call me any titles. Okay?"

"Um … Queen America and King Maxon, can you please call me Char? That's what everyone in the house calls me, and you're here, so … yeah."

"Please, come in. You too, Aspen. And the officer, too. Unless you want to stay outside." Kamber says, opening the door further.

Aspen shakes his head. "As much as I want to come in and taste your delicious baking, I can't. Officer Baker and I have to patrol the grounds for rebels."

Kamber nods her head. "Okay, I understand." And then she shuts the door. Then to America and Maxon, "Hang on. I'm going to call the kids in. I think they might want to hear this." She walks to the back door and yells, "Kids! Come in! We have company! Jake! Sherri! Kurt! Chase! Come on!"

The kids walk as calmly as they can through the door. Once they reach the living room, where the King and Queen are seated, the kids immediately drop into curtseys and bows. "Guys, it's alright. No need to bow and curtsey for us. Sit down." Maxon says.

The four kids obey. "How about we start of by introducing yourselves?" America suggests. "You can start," she says, tapping on Sherri's shoulder. "I'm Sheridan Carrington. But call me Sherri. I don't like my full name," she says bluntly. "I'm eight years old and I'm the youngest."

Jake is next. "Jacob Carrington, eighteen. Call me Jake. I'm the oldest,"

"Kurt, thirteen minutes older than Chase, I'm eleven years old."

"Chase, I hate it when Kurt says that. I'm smarter than he is, though." If looks could kill, Chase would drop dead right this second.

"Charmaine Carrington, I'm sixteen years old."

"Kamber Carrington. I'm the kids' mother. Aspen is my older brother."

"Okay, continuing on. I know you're all wondering why we're here. Maybe we should turn the spotlight to Kamber." America says.

"Um, Queen America and King Maxon, you didn't introduce yourselves." Sherri pipes up. Her brothers shush her. She slumps into her seat. "Sorry," she mutters.

The Queen smiles. "It's alright. Okay, Sherri, since you asked. I'm Queen America and this is King Maxon. I'm not telling you my age, nor is Maxon. Now shall we continue?"

"Okay." She takes a deep breath, then starts from the very beginning. She closes her eyes, and lets her memory tell the story. It isn't Kamber speaking, it is her memory speaking.

{Flashback}

_Kamber walks quickly through the city. She keeps her head down, to keep unnoticed. It's getting late, almost seven o' clock, when the sun starts to set. The cold September wind blows through the Angeles city. She pulls her coat closer to her. It won't do much to protect her again the biting wind, but at least she can bit a little protected. It's better than nothing._

_A piercing shriek cuts into the air and brings the young woman out of her thoughts. She looks around. Did she imagine it? Did she imagine the screams? Everyone else is milling around, oblivious to the sound. Is she hallucinating? Is she getting hypothermia, because her coat is too thin? She hears it again. No. It's real. But no one is helping the baby. He—or she—will quickly succumb to the cold. She needs to save the poor babe. Find her mother, return the baby, and go home. _

_She follows her ears. It leads her around the corner. She finds the baby. In a pile of trash. Her mother didn't want her. Or maybe it was an accident? Probably. She—Kamber can see now that the baby is a girl—is wrapped in a blanket and is snug in a small box. _

_She walks around town, asking women she sees whether or not they know who this babe belongs to. No one knows, not even the town doctor. She asks the Provincial Office whether or not someone was looking for a newborn baby girl. They say no, but promise to call her if someone does. Kamber leaves her number with them._

_She can't let it die. She's so small, so helpless. This baby only came into this world less than a day ago. She knows this because if the baby was left here yesterday, when it was even colder, she'd be dead. And her umbilical cord hasn't fully healed yet. No, she can't let this poor thing die. She only has one thing to do. _

_She takes the baby home. _

* * *

**REMINDER: The contest ends tomorrow at 11:59pm, eastern time. The rules are in the previous chapter. Thank you everyone who submitted! The winner gets to create a fairly important character. **

**Also, I'm changing the name of this story. as of Wednesday (or something like that) this story will be re-named The Beginning of the End. This is still the same story! **

**RQOFD: What was the first word you thought of after reading this sentence? Tell me by review! (Credit goes to Connor Franta because I was watching one of his videos and when he did a Q & A someone asked him that question.)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**IMPORTANT: I won't be able to update so frequently anymore because my laptop went haywire and can't connect to WI-FI anywhere, so I'll have to do a lot of moving around and USB borrowing and copying and pasting to upload. So, yea ... Sorry about that!**

**There's a game, by the way! At the end of this chapter are the details.**

**Reviews:**

**Emily: Interesting guess ... haha you reviewed on the wrong story, so I was confused for a bit, but that's ok! You still made it :)**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: haha :P In answer to your question, read on to find out! If I tell you, it might spoil it a little ... Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: I'm starting to think that 'what' is the general reaction ... AND YAS you got an account! Awesomesauce! Thanks!**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Thanks! **

**MaryWayland: Yay! New reviewer! New people always make me happy! Thanks!**

**going for the win: Thanks!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 10•

{Continue flashback}

_She carefully unwraps the child and places her on the floor, on top of a nearby blanket. There are some old clothes that Jake wore when he was a baby. They don't fit her, but that'll have to do. Thankfully, Jake is at Lena's house, so the house is completely quiet. She places the little girl in his crib. She waits until the baby falls asleep. Then she goes downstairs to see if the blanket or the box has any indication of who this baby belongs to. She takes the blanket first in her hands. When she feels the texture, she is shocked. What she first took for a blanket is actually a death sheet. Whoever delivered her thinks that she's dead. She turns the blanket around. There are no markings on it._

_She looks at the box. There aren't any markings on it, either. _

_It looks like this baby is an orphan. She won't adopt it, not yet. She will wait until the baby's first birthday, then Kamber and her husband will sign the papers. "Hmm, you need a name … of course, it's not official, but I can't call you baby." She thinks for a while. "How about Charmaine Elizabeth?"_

* * *

_When her husband, Callan Carrington, returns home after completing his paintings at a wealthy Two's house, he sees the baby in his wife's arms. Shocked, he drops the pile of clothes he wears when he paints in shock. "Wha…Who…Where…How…?" He can't finish his sentence. _

_"__Callan, meet our foster daughter, Charmaine Elizabeth Carrington." Kamber announces._

* * *

"Hey, Spence, do you know where Mom and Dad are?" Shalom asks his brother.

"No; I haven't seen them since the rebel attack. They were with this strange girl." Spencer replies.

"Hey, guys, do you know where Dad is?" Another voice asks.

"Hey, Adri." Spencer says. "Do you?"

"No, I was asking you guys. I just came out of a meeting."

"He and Mom have some important meeting out of town, apparently. They'll be back at around midnight or something." Cassandra says, stepping up to them boys. Her siblings look at her incredulously. She shrugs. "What? That's what I heard, Aunt Marlee ask a guard and that's what he said. I'm not going to eat dinner with you today. I have to ask Silvia something and it might take a while."

"Nor I. Toria and I are on a date. We're going to a Swendish restaurant."

Spencer looks at his brother. "Looks like it's just you and me, Shal."

* * *

_Two years later, Kamber is cleaning out the closet when she sees a corner of a blanket peeking out. The blanket is pretty thick, with _Property of the Palace of Illéa _stitched on the width. _Why do I have a Palace blanket in my closet? _She wonders. She pulls it out, and she realizes that it was the same blanket Charmaine was wrapped in as a baby. Shocked, she runs downstairs. The box is in the living room. When she looks closer at the beautiful mahogany box with a small seal stamped on the bottom, she realizes two things: One; the meticulously carved box is actually a coffin. A small coffin. They intended to bury her. Two; she has a Princess in her house._

* * *

"Psst! Shal! Spence! Ethan!" Toria's other brother, Toby, hisses.

"Yea?" Spencer asks softly.

"It's time for our paint-and-paper-and-water-balloon fight!" Shalom says. "Guys, be quiet! It's the four of us versus the other kids."

"So they know, right? I don't think it'll be really fair if we don't give them any warning." Ethan comments.

"Yeah, they know. I declared war on them five minutes ago. Come on, let's get our stash." Toby says.

"Tobias, you better not be playing your tricks inside the palace," his mother, Hazel, warns. When she uses his full name, Toby knows she means business.

"I _know_, Mom!" he yells.

The boys race into the gardens and huddle behind the bush. "They should be coming any second now," Toby says.

"Okay, Tobe. You're the captain."

Soon enough, the door opens. Without waiting to see who it is, the boys toss their paint balloons filled with paper at the person. It explodes in his face. "Now I see what her Majesty meant when she said that the boys would gang up on us and make a bunch of mischief," Gavril says, spitting the paint out.

* * *

_The next day, after telling Cal her findings, she calls the Illéan Palace and sets up an appointment to meet King Maxon and Queen America. The woman at the other end of the line tells Char that she will set up a time with the King and Queen. Char patiently waits, and after ten minutes, the woman gets back on the line. She says that their Majesties are available in the afternoon. _

_A car comes to drive Kamber and her little Char to the Palace. She is told to wait in the front hall, and that King and Queen will be down shortly. So she waits._

_And waits._

_Hours pass._

_And yet she still waits._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for faving / following / reviewing! Those who do all three are awesomesauce!**

**There will be action soon, I promise. I'm not saying when, though.**

**Okay, here's the game: **

**I named some of my own characters after characters or people. **

**Tell me who I named after these people in my story:**

**Sheridan, Tobias (that's sooo obvious haha), Hazel, Cassandra, Kurt, Callan, Anne, Toria (Adrian's wife), Shalom, Spencer, and Elec. **

**I think there might be more, but that's all I can think of at the top of my head. **

**I know this is pretty hard, so here are the books, these characters are named after (in no particular order):**

******Glee, **The Fault in our Stars, a Greek Myth (not a story haha), **The Sweetest thing by Christina Mandelski, **an actor, Escape from Memory by Margaret Peterson Haddix, the Selection Trilogy , **Divergent Trilogy**.

******HINT: for the actor: he's nineteen and he played Sam Goode in I Am Number Four**

******HINT: One of the characters' nickname (who I named my own character in this story from) is "Porcelain". That's a pretty big hint for those who know what I'm talking about  
**

******HINT: There are three characters that I named after the Selection Trilogy, they don't necessary have to appear in the books, but are mentioned (psst, check theselection . wikia .com!)**

******HINT: all of these characters are the main characters, or play a major role in their story, which I named them after**

******Good luck!**

******Thanks for reading!**

******Any suggestions / criticism on how to improve my writing are welcome! **

******-Kiren**

******P.S. How many of you actually read these A/N's? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**I know I said that I don't upload during the weekend, but I feel kinda bad because I only uploaded twice last week. This will only be a one-time thing, though.**

**Sorry, guys. I'm really tired so I'll answer reviews on Monday. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 11•

{Continue flashback}

_Finally, the same woman comes back and says that the King and Queen are very sorry, but they are unable to meet her. Kamber has to leave. _

_She tries to come back, year after year. They never come. Either the King or Queen are either at a meeting, have a gala, a party, or they're simply 'just busy'._

_This time, the woman prohibits her from trying to meet the King and Queen for the next five years. Before Kamber can ask why, the woman explains that this is a new law. The woman also says that if Kamber tries to visit their Majesties again, even after the five-year ban, she will be given a fine for harassing the Royals. Even though Kamber never set eyes on them, it's still called harassment. _

_It is now up to Kamber to raise the Princess._

{End flashback}

* * *

"WHAT?!" Maxon looks furious. "There never was such law! I don't remember anyone telling me that a lady with her child was meeting me. Sure, that might have been sixteen years ago, but I keep track of all my meetings with the citizens. There are _no_ recordings of such. They never told me!"

"I knew there was no law, but I couldn't risk getting fined or jailed. By then, Char was already seven years old, Jake was nine years old, and Kurt and Chase were three years old. Cal had four kids to raise. And Sherri was on the way, too." Kamber says softly.

"If no one told me, I'm not going to be surprised. I was still recovering from labour and Cassandra kept me up all night." America says.

"What's the lady's name? Do you remember it?" her husband asks.

"Um, Arabella Trevors."

"I'll have a talk with her," Maxon says. "Who knows how many other people have been turned away?"

"She probably turned me away because I was a Five," Kamber says forlornly.

"Wow, then I'm really lucky to have been accepted to talk to you guys," Char comments.

"Well, most of the guards are from the lower Castes, so they let in anyone, even Eights. Arabella was always a Two, so, that's why I think she didn't let your mother talk to us. So, yeah, I've probably seen only a handful of Lower Castes during my reign, and it was actually the guards who escorted them every single time."

"I'm going to give her a warning. If I find that she does it again, I'll fire her. She can't do this. I think this is one of the reasons why the Lower Castes are despising us. I think many have come over the years, but not all got accepted. I can't believe she actually did this! That's cruel!" America says.

"Mom, then why didn't you write to Uncle Aspen? He could've told America and Maxon. I mean, they're really close, like family. He could've maybe passed the message about Char." Kurt speaks up.

"Yeah, Mom, you usually won't let anything go unless it happens the way you want it to. Like, you won't rest easy. Remember when Char needed a spool of thread and a needle for school? You had the spool, but you needed the needle for something else. So remember how you somehow got the needle and worked extra hard and somehow, with a few tweaks, got the needle? You did it with so many twists and turns that we go completely lost? You wouldn't let anything get in the way of getting your prize: the needle." Jake adds.

"Chase and I are gonna get some snacks. Anyone want some?" Sherri suddenly asks.

"Slice of bread with honey," Kurt says.

"Orange juice,"

"Apple,"

"Tea, please." That was America.

"Just water will be fine."

"Kids, just don't get too much. It's also dinnertime," Kamber says, looking at the clock.

"Okay!" Sherri and Chase go into the kitchen, with Kurt at their heels. "I'm making my sandwich," he mouths, noticing his mother's raised eyebrow.

She turns back to her guests. "Honestly, I don't know. Well, maybe, I do. Char, don't forget, I already loved you even before I knew who you are. But maybe, I kinda thought …"

"Thought what?" Char prompts.

"That maybe you … could help us end the Castes." Kamber says the last part of the sentence so softly Char and the others strain their ears to hear it.

Charmaine Carrington explodes. She stands up angrily. "You just used me as a pawn! You never really loved me! You just wanted to use me to end the Castes."

"Char," Kamber tries.

"Ending the Castes, that was my goal, too! But now, it won't be as easy. I'm not going to help you anymore, Mom. I am _not_ a piece of human collateral damage. I am _not_ something you can use once and then throw it away. When you got your wish, when the Castes are gone, what were you going to do with me then, huh? Are you going to try to throw me away, like a piece of trash, like what happened to me sixteen years ago? Good thing I discovered your true intentions of you raising me, before I found myself on the street as an Eight. Good luck dissolving the Castes. I'm not going to help you. And besides, the King and Queen are here. Seems like you'll get your wish, Mom." Charmaine storms out of the room.

"Char!" her mother calls, but is cut off by the slam of the front door.

The three kids return with the food. "Hey, where's Char?" the youngest child asks.

"I don't know,"

The three kids set down the food. "Kids, we'll tell you when Char comes back."

Chase, Kurt, and Sherri leave.

"Why didn't you chase after Charmaine?" Maxon asks.

"We all know that Char is absolutely terrifying until she calms down. Once, Char was really mad and climbed a tree. Jake ran after her and told her that it was _his_ tree, and Char almost pummeled him to death." Kamber smiles a little.

"She'll by fine," Kamber says, looking at the closed door. "Char just needs to calm down and blow off some steam. She'll come back. She always does. And her fiery temper doesn't help, either."

"I think everyone knows where she got that from," Maxon says.

"And she's stubborn, too." Jake adds.

"I wonder where she got that from…?" America smirks. Maxon rolls his eyes and punches her playfully on the shoulder.

"Okay, we'll wait until she comes back, then."

* * *

Ten minutes pass.

Then twenty.

Then forty.

Then an hour.

Then two hours.

And she still doesn't come back.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading!**

**And thanks everyone who reviewed, followed, or faved! (or did all three :P)**

**-Kiren**


	12. Chapter 12

•Chapter 12•

**Hey guys!**

**Here, agb1700's , theoneforever's, and HorseGalFangirl9's characters are mentioned, Prince Zachary of France, Arabella Trevors, and Amelia, respectively. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Kamber paces back and forth, ringing her hands. "Oh, where is she? I let her run off to calm down, but I give her a time limit: forty-five minutes at the most. She never used this much time, not even when Kurt accidentally ruined her week-long project."

America and her husband rise. "We'll send out a search party if she still doesn't turn up by tomorrow morning, okay?" America puts a comforting had on her friend's shoulder. "Call us at around 9:30 to 10:00. We don't have any meetings. If you don't call, I'll call you, okay? Just to make sure that Char is back and that Arabella is obeying orders."

Kamber nods. She walks them to the door. "Bye, America. Bye, Maxon." Kamber sees her brother. "Aspen!" she whispers.

His head snaps around. "Kam, what is it?"

"Char's missing," she says frantically. "She got mad and then she ran off two hours ago. She isn't back yet. I know she's very aware of the time limit. Did you see her?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, Kam. I'll keep a lookout for her. Are the other kids looking for her?"

His sister nods.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled. She's a smart girl. She won't get hurt, or kidnapped. She's a fighter. You and I both know that. She won't be captured. She'll be fine," Aspen says, but his facial expression says otherwise. He's trying to convince himself, too.

* * *

Charmaine runs. She knows she should turn back, but she is too mad. How dare her mother use her as a pawn to dissolve the Castes? She runs for an hour, maybe more. She's getting tired, but she keeps on running. Good thing her school made her and her class run five kilometres once every two days. She is used to running long distance.

She doesn't know where she is. Char is lost, but she won't ask for help. Not after what happened. She suddenly sees two people talking. They're palace guards. They're heading back to the palace. _Just my luck_, she thinks. Char doesn't know what will happen if they discover her, or if they are actually not going to the palace. But she decides to risk it.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity, the truck finally stops. The guards hop out. They lock the doors. Char leaps out of the crate and heads to the front entrance. Three people are there, along with Princess Cassandra, who's talking to one of them. She walks up to the Princess after she's done her conversation. "Hello Princess Cassandra. Remember me? I briefly saw you this afternoon."

Cassie recognizes her. "I remember you. Your name starts with a C, right…?"

"Yes. Charmaine. May I please see Lucy Leger?"

Cassandra asks the guy she was talking to earlier. "Zach, can you please get Officer Leger's wife, Lucy, and tell her someone wants to see her?" The guy—Zach—nods. Turning back to the girl, she says, "I don't trust you, but since my parents were talking to you, I guess you aren't a rebel. But it doesn't mean I'll be getting a few guards to watch you at all times.

Lucy comes down the stairs. "Cass, what is—oh." Seeing Char explains everything. She embraces her niece. "Char, why are you here? Isn't it a long way from Columbia?"

"Aunt Lucy, it's a long story, but can I stay here for one night? I can sleep anywhere, I just need a bed and a blanket … I won't be any trouble at all, I just want a place to sleep for one night." She says.

"Do you think that can be arranged?"

Cassandra nods. Turning to the guard standing next to her, she says, "Officer Harder, please arrange a place for Miss Charmaine to stay. If she is Mrs. Leger's niece, I'm not that wary of her." To Char, she says, "And Charmaine, you will only have tonight to stay. Only tonight. You also will have no maids, just a set of clean clothes for you. Understand?"

Char nods. "Yes, your Highness."

Her twin sister whispers, "I hate to be like this, Charmaine. But ever since the rebel attack yesterday, I've been wary of everyone. I mean, anyone can be a rebel! But I trust Officer Leger and his wife. So, well, if she can trust you, I guess I don't have to be suspicious of you. But it doesn't mean I'll warm up to you right away." She grins.

Char returns it. "Me neither."

* * *

A maid leads her into her room. As soon as her head hits the pillow, she's out like a light.

* * *

The sun streams into the room. Char looks around, confused, before remembering what happened the day before. There is a knock on the door. "Char?" A familiar voice calls out.

Crap.

* * *

"Amelia, are you sure they don't suspect anything yet?" a hushed voice asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. They still think that the baby is a stillborn. And that we buried her already. Unless they dig up the files and history, or steal it from us, they won't know."

"Good. Then our plan is in place. Do you have the files?"

"Yes, Commander Vincent."

"Where's Arabella?"

"I don't know. Oh! She's coming now."

"Sorry, Commander Vincent," she says, out of breath. "The King just gave me a warning. He caught on to me not helping the Lower Castes when they called. Ya know, I would fake their Majesties responses?"

He shrugs. "It'll be okay. When will we carry it out?"

"Soon. They'll never know what hit them."

* * *

**What do you think is happening? Tell me in a review!**

**Reviews (from chapter 10 and 11):**

**Theoneforever (2): yup! Thanks! Yea, but it's true! Okay, here's the update!**

**HorseGalFangirl9: (2) Sorry buddy but I kinda had to … I'm sawwy (NOT!) ;P And here's the update!**

**PrincessIndia (2): Yay! New reviewer! Thanks! **

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay (2): Okay! Already did! And thanks!**

**agb1700: Yay, someone reads my (kinda, not really) looooong messages! **

**going for the win: OMG HAHAHAHAHAH! That must've been super awkward! And it happened to me, too … it just wasn't so awkward. And thanks! I swear it hates me because the day after I tell y'all, it works again! Ugh!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt (2): yay! New reviewer! The Beatles, hmm? I loooove "Let it Be"! How about you? And thanks! Here's the update! **

**RQOTD: What's a funny experience that happened to you? I'm bored and I need to humour haha**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kiren**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed!**

**As per requested, here are the answers to the little quiz of the true/false thing. **

**1. F 2.F (it didn't start yet … ) 3.F (though I wish I did) 4.T 5.T (Yes, and it crapped in my yard, too -_- ) 6.F 7.F (I honestly don't care … it tastes good, I eat it) 8.F (EW!) 9.F (I wish …) 10.T 11.F 12.T**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 13•

She opens the door. Her mother, America, stands on the other side, hands on her hips. "What were you thinking, Charmaine?! Scaring your poor mother like that? You better give her a call, so she won't worry herself to death. Why did you run off like that? Do you know how dangerous that was? And how did you come here, anyways? Do you know how much you scared your mother?" she scolds.

"I'm not giving her a call. I'm not sorry for what I did. Okay, I admit that running off like that wasn't my best idea, but I'm not going back there. Not after finding her true intentions." Char says defiantly. "How did you find me here, anyways? How do you know that this is my room?"

"Lucy told me. Your uncle Aspen—"

"He's not my uncle," she mutters.

"—and your brother and mother are really worried about you. The least you could do is reassure her and tell her that you are safe. I know that you are furious, but Kamber really does love you. Maybe she _did_ want the Castes gone, but she loved you. That's why she saved you." America says gently.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not giving her a call, and I'm definitely NOT going back there," the girl is stubborn. She won't go back there.

"But Charmaine, do you want your mother to be worried about you?"

"No. But I'm not giving the call. I already told you that."

America sighs. This girl is as stubborn as Maxon. "I'm not going to try to convince you. You're every bit as stubborn as your father, and I know from experience convincing super-stubborn people never work. Just think it over, and tell me what you think you'll do. You have to do _something_, at least."

She groans. "Fine. You can give her a call. I'm not speaking to her at the moment."

"We can discuss this over breakfast, okay? Here's some clothes of Cassandra's. I think it'll fit you nicely, since you two are twins." Her mother hands a pair of jeans, flats, and a pale blue t-shirt.

"Thanks,"

* * *

Maxon leads her down to the dining hall. He doesn't scold her about yesterday, to Char's surprise. "We're not going to reveal who you are yet," he whispers. "We're just going to introduce you as Aspen's niece, since that is what Cassie knows you by. And good thing the guests left yesterday, after we left to meet Kamber. So it's just the seven of us, including Toria, Adrian's wife."

They sit down. "Guys, this is Charmaine. She's Aspen's niece and will be staying with us for a while." Her father announces to his family.

Everyone greets her and then they all dig into their breakfast: French toast, orange juice, scrambled eggs, fruit, and omelette, and bacon. "I think I'm in heaven," Char mumbles. "This food is so good,"

America smiles; she remembers the day she first tastes such rich and delicious food. "Charmaine, that was my reaction when I first tasted this, too."

"Please, your Majesty, please call me Char. No one calls me that, and it sounds so formal."

"Alright. Char, don't procrastinate. You can't put off not calling her forever. How about we call her after we're done our breakfast? We'll see if she calls first."

* * *

When they finish their breakfast, Cassandra decides to talk to the new girl. She looks like she could use some company. As she leaves the dining hall, Cass quickly follows her. "Hey!" Cassandra says, tapping her shoulder. She holds her hand out. "Your name's Charmaine, right? I'm Cassandra. Call me Cassie or Cass."

For a second, Char debates whether or not she take her twin's outstretched hand. She settles on a curtsey. Cass shakes her head. "None of that. I'm not going to accept you curtseying at me every single time we talk." She insists.

Char still looks unsure. Cassandra's hand is still out. "Just shake my hand, silly," Cassie says, grinning.

"Oh, okay." She takes it.

"Um, your Highness—"

"Cassie," Cass interrupts firmly.

"_Cassie_, do you know the way to America and Maxon's study?" seeing Cassandra's raised eyebrow at the informal names, Char explains, "When we met yesterday, they insisted that I drop the titles and just call them by their first names. I know I shouldn't, but well, they told me to."

"Here we are," she says. "I know you feel kinda awkward here. I can sense it, for some reason. Maybe I'm getting better at reading people? But anyways, if you want to talk or just chat, go to the Women's Room. I'm usually there, except when I'm sleeping, of course. I know last night, I said that I didn't trust you, but I figured that you're probably not a spy or whatever. Dad doesn't let just _anyone_ eat with us, unless there are guests."

She knocks on the door.

"Come in," America says. Char pushes the door open. She smiles. "Ah! Char, there you are. You here to make the call?"

"Can you please do it for me? I'm still not speaking to her,"

Her mother sighs. "Alright. But next time, you're speaking to her, okay?"

Char nods.

Her mother picks up the phone and dials the number for the Carrington house. She glances at the green clock on the wall. It reads _10:17_. There are no missed calls. Someone on the other end picks up. "Hello?" a male voice asks.

"Hello, is Kamber there?" America asks.

He pauses. "Yes, she is. I'll get her right now."

"Hello? America?"

* * *

"Peter, where's the girl?" a voice demands

"Right here, Commander Mitchell."

"Good, thank you, Peter. Girl, what's your name?"

"Therese," the girl timidly says.

"Therese, you know why you're here?" the girl shakes her head no. "You are going to impersonate the supposedly 'dead' princess, Charmaine. She is apparently the twin sister to Princess," he spits out the word, "Cassandra. You are the same height, have similar facial features, same hair length, and same eye colour. Well, almost the same. Your hair is brown, but nothing a little dye can't fix." He smiles. "Aaaaaand … you are going to have the girl, Charmaine, killed, and then you take her place as princess. Stage an accident for the royal family, take the throne, and rule. And after that … you know what will happen to Illéa. You can rule alongside me, of course."

Therese doesn't want to do this. Charmaine used to be a close friend of hers. But she has no choice. She has to do this-kill the Royal family, or she and her parents and siblings will die. If she performs her tasks well, her family gets better food and clothing. If she fails, they get whipped.

"Yes, Commander Mitchell. I understand. When shall I make my appearance?"

"When I deem you ready enough to take on the role. They need some more 'family quality time' before they head to their deaths, hmm?" He quietly laughs. "They'll never see it coming. We won't lose."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN …! Haha, sorry, I had to add that :P**

**Reviews:**

**agb1700: Haha. …! I think they're pretty long … or maybe it's just me? Thanks!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Haha … I didn't name her Arabella, theoneforever did ;) And ooh, I love acting! I think it's fun! I think it's funny. Well, that makes both of us. Oh, well. Apparently I'm too weird … whateves, I guess? Thanks! Here's the update!**

**going for the win: Haha, I know what you mean. Before I moved, my old house's floors were partly tile/wood, and partly carpet. I used to run around on the tile/wood floor in my socks and always fell—or crashed into a wall. ;P Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Woah, girl! Don't make me deaf, dude! Lol. Thanks! And okay, of course you're proud of her … so, so, proud! Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Dramalover2000: Yay! New reviewer! From your username, I can tell two things: You love drama (acting) and you're born in 2000. Am I correct? I'm born in 2000, too! ****J****Thanks! **

** : New reviewer! Woohoo! And haha, you're on Team Aspen. Cool username! Here's the update! The answers are at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!**

**RQOTD: if you could domesticate any animal as a pet, what animal would it be?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kiren**

**P.S. I named Peter after Peter Hayes from Divergent ... ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hay guys!**

**Here's a new chapter! ****Thank you everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! I love the reviews! They make me laugh … ;P**

**There's a message for y'all at the bottom of the chapter … it's good, I promise!**

**Reviews:**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER 123: Awe I love koalas … I pet one before! And as for that … I'm sorry. You'll have to read on to see if Char dies! Thanks!**

**going for the win: A bear? True, they can swim and walk ****_and_**** climb trees! A flying bear will probably terrorize the neighbourhood though, don't you think? A dinosaur?! Girl, your imagination is starting to freak me out! If dinosaurs were back, we'd be screwed. Probably. Thanks! I know … I don't want either of that to happen … Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Thanks! Yay! I don't didn't go deaf this time! Here's the update!**

**Dramalover2000 (3): Your review made me laugh. MILLENIUM BABIES DO RULE! I know what you mean. My little brother is ten years old, and I swear he's part animal and part human. He runs around the house and ugh … little brothers … Here's the update!**

**Mrs. AspenLeger: Wow! 10/12?! Good job! No one got that high of a score! I'll find something for you to do :) ****Wow all the girls?! All my friends are Team Maxon. Haha! Okay, sure, your name already tells me everything. Haha. **

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Thanks!**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Love ya too! ****J**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Sorry buddy. I had to :P Yea, it aggravates me too! Thanks! YAS JUSTIN BEIBER he's an animal … hahahahaha :) ****Yea, we could ship him off to some crazy Belieber and they'd be the happiest kid alive. What's more, he put shame to my country. Giving him to a Belieber will make a lot of us happy :) ****And everyone's insane in some way :P**

**N: New reviewer! Yay! Awe I love baby polar bears! They're so cute!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 14•

"Hello? America?"

"Kamber, I didn't get a call from her."

"I know. I couldn't reach you. I called about half an hour ago, Arabella picked up, and told me that the King and Queen were busy. I tried to tell her that we set up an appointment, but she said that they are declining all meetings right now."

"Okay, we're going to give her a warning. And Kamber, Char's at our place. She's refusing to talk to you right now—"

"Hey, I'm right beside you, ya know," Char cuts in, annoyed.

"—so I'm the messenger. She's okay."

"Oh, good," Kamber's relieved. "How did she get to there?"

"I don't know," America says. "But she's okay. I need to go, now. I have a meeting soon. Bye!" She turns it off.

* * *

Later that day, Char asks a nearby maid the directions to the Women's room. The maid leads her to the room. "Thank you!" Char smiles at the woman. She smiles in return but doesn't say anything.

She pushes open the door. Just as she expected, Cassandra is there. "Hey, Cass!" She waves.

"Hey, Char! How's it going?" she greets as she bounds over.

"Not good," she confesses. "I feel out of place. I mean, you're a One and I'm a Five."

"Caste doesn't matter," Cassandra says, "Mother was a Five once. She probably understands, right?" Char still looks unsure. Her sister pats her back. "Just relax, Char."

"Okay … I'll try,"

When Char closes the door, Cass can't shake the feeling off. She looks familiar, although she's never seen her before. Cassie feels a connection, a strong connection, between them, although she's only known her for a day.

She feels like her significant other.

* * *

"How are we supposed to break it to them?" America asks.

"Just tell them?" Maxon offers.

"They'll think we're joking."

"True."

"I hate to say this, but should we let Char let them herself? We can just back her up." She suggests.

"Or let the kids find out for themselves."

"Yea, that sounds better."

* * *

Cassandra gathers her siblings around the table. "Guys, did you get some kind of strange vibe about the new girl? Not necessary bad, but just a vibe?"

"No, why?"

She shifts her eyes to the doorway. If her parents find out that they're discussing this, they're as good as dead. She normally doesn't do this, but Charmaine was being really strange. Like she was harbouring a big secret. What if she came to the palace to harm her family?"

"Well, I don't know … I feel as if Char is hiding some big secret. Like one that could cost Char her life or something. I don't feel threatened around her, she's been pretty nice, actually."

"And don't you find it strange that she popped up out of nowhere in the middle of the night?" A new voice asks. The siblings jump, startled. Ut they relax once they see who it is. Prince Zachary.

"Zach!" Cass cries. "Don't give us a heart attack! But true, it _did_ seem pretty strange. No cars passed through the gates, though. Only a grocery truck."

"Or the fact that Mom and Dad just let her stay? They normally don't do that."

"Even if she's Uncle Aspen's niece, it doesn't mean she can do whatever we do." Four heads nod in agreement. "She ate breakfast and lunch with us, Mom and Dad are being really nice to her, even nicer than normal, and they're usually just polite to guests! And she even got called into their study! Their _study_! We barely get to go in ourselves, let alone some girl we never met before!"

"It doesn't really add up, don't you think? I mean, with the …" Spencer's siblings groan. "Spence!" they cry. "Stop! We don't need another scientific explanation for something! Remember what happened last time?" He looks slightly hurt but quickly recovers.

"Hey, hey, hey." Zach cuts in. "Let him say what he has to say. And besides, I'm interested to hearing his theories. I mean, they actually might be legitimate."

"You don't need to speculate," a female voice says. "I'm going to tell you. You may not believe this, but this is the truth. You have to accept it sooner or later. America and Maxon already do." Charmaine walks up to the table.

She takes a deep breath. She hopes her siblings won't freak out or something. Or laugh in amusement, thinking that she is just kidding or pulling a prank on them.

"I am the twin sister of Princess Cassandra."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"This has to; they haven't taken down the castes yet. It's time to take matters into our own hands. This can_not_ fail. But, there is a piece missing. This piece is the most important piece of all."

His assistant, Casey, starts to say something, but is cut off by a _beep_! from his monitors. The Commander shushes him. "Shh," he says sharply. He surveys his intricately hidden cameras and recorders around the palace. It came from the dining hall. There, he hears it loud and clear. "I am the twin sister of Princess Cassandra."

He turns to Casey. "The last piece just fell into place. Our plan is complete."

* * *

**READ MESSAGE BELOW:**

**I mean this from the bottom of my heart. Thank you everyone who gave the time to read, review, follow, and favourite this story! It means so much to me. When I first uploaded the first chapter, I thought that no one would read this story. But I gave it a shot. I'm glad I did. I would've never been able to get this far if it weren't for your support. I have started many stories over the years, but I have only been able to finish one, and that was because it only had 300 words. And that was 3 years ago. **

**If it weren't for your reviews encouraging me to go on and keep writing, this story would've stopped ages ago. But no, you keep urging me to go on. I really and sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart. Every single one of you. Thank you so much for supporting me, and I hope I can continue to get your support in the future. Virtual hugs and cookies and candy to every single one of you. Thanks so much!**

**-K**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't so exciting. The next chapter will be, though!**

**RQOTD: Which team did you cheer for in the World Cup? **

**-Kiren**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai guys!**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

**Thank you everyone who faved, followed, and ****reviewed****! It makes my day!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 15•

The entire dining hall falls silent. Finally, Prince Adrian stops the silence. "Hahahaha …" he says humourlessly, "nice try. There is no way in hell that you are Cass' twin sister. My sister here could actually throw you in jail for treason. And only an idiot would believe that crappy story of yours. Hell no are _we_ believing that—"

"Language, Adri," his mother says, walking into there.

"Mom! You heard what she said?" Cass says.

She nods. "She's actually telling the truth, you know."

"What?!" they exclaim.

"I never knew until a few days ago, actually. I know, this is really shocking. But she really is the twin sister of Cassie. The doctor thought she was dead. Your father and I decided that she won't need a DNA test, but if you insist, then we will. I already know that she is my daughter because even though I've been around different children my whole life, I've never felt so … connected and motherly over any child."

"And my first thought, when I saw her, was that she looked really familiar, even though I never saw her before," Maxon adds. "That's because she looks like Cass but also opposite of her."

Cass jumps up. "How about we compare features?"

"Yea!"

**(A/N: If you want to see the comparison list they made of their features and description and stuff, it's the next chapter)**

* * *

"Okay, yea, I can see why no one recognized you. You look nothing like me, but you do at the same time."

"You just contradicted yourself." Char points out.

"I mean, you are like me, and you aren't at the same time. Now that we looked closer, I can see a lot of subtle resemblances, but we are both pretty different all the same. So we are polar opposites and yet totally similar."

"You're definitely not like me when it comes to personality—my brother, Jake—wait, he isn't my brother anymore, argh it's so confusing!—says that I have the worst temper in the world. And apparently I'm too stubborn for my own good."

"Dad, she'll have her coronation soon, right?" Shalom asks his father, who's standing nearby, watching his kids talk and bond together. He nods. "Soon."

"Speaking of that," Char begins, "no. I'm sorry guys, but I refuse to by crowned Princess until you dissolve the Castes."

Everyone gaps at her. "Why?"

She sighs. "It's just that I want what the citizens want: Freedom. Quality. A diverse but fair country. A place where people work for something they are gifted at. A place where its politicians are elected, not born into. There may be a Seven who is a gifted politician and who can help Illéa, but he can't because the Castes won't let him. No more poverty. No more Castes. We are all suffering. We can't have jobs we want, can't do what we want, how much we can learn—the Caste System restricts all that. I have experienced this first-hand. So has America. We both know how's it's like to live poorly. I'm prioritizing what I have to do. Dissolving the Castes is the top thing on my to-do list. Getting crowned isn't. If the Castes don't exist, Illéa may be a better place."

* * *

Back at the Caste Rebel Base, Commander Vincent smiles as he hears her words through his recorders. "Spoken like a true ruler," he grins.

"I think she'll made a great leader one day. She should be crowned Crown Princess. Not that Adrian prince. Her. Charmaine. The Five. She actually understands us." Another voice says. Terri. "We should do something about that. But of course, we should check to see if she's actually genuine. For all I know, she could be faking to sugar up the King and Queen. I mean, who knows? She actually might be a Southern rebel. We can send Caroline to the palace to check on Charmaine and survey her actions. She can become a maid. Charmaine's maid."

"I agree,"

* * *

"You'll need a new room on the fourth floor and probably three maids." Maxon tells his daughter the next day. "Since you're a part of this family now, you'll need to be one of us."

"Nope," Char refuses.

He wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

"I don't want any special treatment. I'm just a Five. Sure, I may be blood-related to you guys, but until the world—or at least the nation of Illéa—accepts me, I'm not a part of your family. Being blood-related doesn't mean anything. The Carringtons are my family, not the Schreaves. My real name may be Charmaine Elizabeth Schreave, but I'm not her. I'm Charmaine Elizabeth Carrington. That's who I am. Cassie may be my sister, but so is Sherri. I will be able to join your family, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon. But … I want both of my families to meet. Do you think that can be arranged?"

America raises an eyebrow at her. "So you're not mad at Kamber anymore?"

"I still am, it's just that I think it's necessary, for my two families to join into one."

"Mom, are you sure my little sis here is the younger one?" Adrian says, ruffling her hair. Char yanks his hand off. "I think Charmaine—"

"Call me Char, Adrian. And you guys too,"

"—here is pretty smart."

She snorts. "Just because I'm a Five doesn't mean I can't have good grades. I get straight A's at my school."

Cassie jumps up, grinning. "Oh yeah? Adri's just lying. I'm a pretty good student—or so Silvia says. And you know, she's pretty strict."

As if on cue, a voice calls, "Cassandra! Adrian! Shalom! Spencer!"

Char's sister and brother groan at the same time. "Time for my lessons. Char, you can come too." Cass explains. "You have to learn _something_ on Princess etiquette, even if it's basic. Like, how to act super stiff and rigid and not at all life-like on camera and the _Report_—okay, I made that one up, but it feels like that, how to hold a fork …"

"What?! There's different ways on how to _hold_ a fork?"

"Yea. And how to shake out a napkin—yes, that exists, how to run—actually, that's more of a walk—in a dress, how to …"

"Yay," Char says, sounding not that thrilled as they open the door to the Women's Room. "This will be fun."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't so exciting. It's just a filler chapter!**

**Reviews:**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: I see**

**N: Yea, I hate cliffies too. But they make the story more exciting, so it's worth it :)**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Here's the update! Please don't die! Yea, Olaf. I get it :P And oh, I can see why. I cheered for Argentina **

**PrincessIndia: Ah, I see. Well, Germany got won, so I bet that you were happy. And thanks! **

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Cool! Just don't make me go deaf next time ;P**

**going for the win: Ah, I see. YEA JURRASSIC PARK! My folks watched it and they said it was as scary as hell. They promised to rent the movie sometime later so I can get the crap scared out of me. Well, make it an herbivore, okay? I'd rather have it eating up my pears than it eating me! Okay, at least I'm not the only one. Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Cool! Thanks! And *mysterious voice* you'll have to see about that … **

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Oh, yea, I see what you mean. So you're not that patriotic? YAS your friend has an awesome idea! That'd definitely work and a bunch of us (like you and me) would go crazy with happiness, now that he's gone. And a crazy fan would. Thanks!**

**Radical Kiwi (Chapter 12): Yay! New reviewer! Awesome name, by the way :) You'll have to see about that … Thanks!**

**Mrs. AspenLeger: Thanks! And wow! I gave this quiz to my friend and she only got 9/12! Well, here's more!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RQOTD: Frozen or Tangled?**

**-K**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hai guys!**

**Thank you everyone who faved / followed / reviewed! It makes my day!**

**THE 100****TH**** REVIEWER GETS TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 16•

Weeks pass. Char studies a bit of proper etiquette, and continues her lessons. She's usually a really good student, but today, she can't concentrate. Today, her family—adoptive family, that is—is coming to visit her! On top of that, they were going to introduce her on the _Report_. "Charmaine!" Silvia snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Concentrate! You aren't here to daydream, you're here to learn."

Charmaine shakes herself out of her thoughts. "Yes, Silvia."

"Okay, now, we'll work on the outline of what you're going to say at the _Report_ tonight. Improvise, but stick to the main thing. Don't linger to long, but don't rush into it either. And remember that you have to speak clearly. Not too loud, not too soft. Don't talk in your normal voice, just a bit louder. Don't yell, either. And be poised and regal-looking, because once they find out, even if they don't believe you, they'll be watching you very closely. Be sweet, but held in. And don't slouch, make your back as straight as possible. Walk in small steps and …"

This is going to be a long, long day …

* * *

"Char!" A voice yells.

"Sherri!" Char shrieks in excitement, much to Silvia's disapproval. And the sixteen year old is totally oblivious to her death glare, directed at her.

Sherri runs and tackles her big sister in a big hug. "Char, Char, I missed you so much! I have to tell you so much! Yesterday Jenny threw up during lunch time and then some of my friends got sick because Jenny threw up but I didn't and although some of the vomit got on some people none of it got on me. But one guy threw up in the sink. And also, last week, some kid tripped and got his butt stuck in a barrel and …" she chatters.

Char laughs. "Woah, woah, woah! Hang on, let me hug the rest of them. Then you can tell me, okay?" She moves to hug her twin brothers first. Kurt makes a face and tries to peel her arms off him but it doesn't work. "Uh, missed you too," he says, awkwardly hugging back.

His twin, however, welcomes her hug. "Char! I missed you!" He hugs her back.

Jake hugs her. "The house was sure a lot quiet without you, Sis,"

She even hugs her mom, to Kamber's surprise. "Uh, you're not mad at me anymore?"

Char raises an eyebrow. "That, I'm not going to answer. We're here so both of my families can bond, not talk about the past. You're welcome to stay here for about a week, I think. That's what America said, anyway."

"I changed my mind," America says. "If you want, this can become your permanent home. I'm sure Char would like that. And you would too."

Kamber's eyes grow as wide as saucers. "You're joking right?"

America shakes her head. "I'm not. I'm totally serious. But your jobs are the problem. Kamber, you perform, right?" Kamber nods. "Well, I think there's an open job near here. Jake what do you do?"

"Sculpt,"

"You can make pottery pieces here and sell them. That's what you did at home, correct?" He nods. "Char, and you …"

* * *

After they're done sorting the jobs out, the Carringtons agree. "You may still be Fives, but at least you will lead a more fortunate life." America says.

Kamber thanks her friend over and over. They can finally live more comfortably, her children can have more food, and they won't have to go to bed hungry anymore! "Thank you so much, America! You have no clue how much this means to me—and my children." She hugs her friend tightly.

"That's the least I could do,"

"How can we ever repay you? We're going to live under _your _roof, eat your food … Ames, this is too much! We're going to be using your money!"

"Consider it a thank-you for taking care of my daughter for so long, and taking her in when no one else would. And I'm sure other people could've heard Char screaming. The people just didn't want to save her. Many Twos live and work near the palace—they were just too selfish to think about saving her. If Char's wail was as loud as Cass, you'd have to be deaf in order to be totally oblivious to the sound. I'm sure people could hear Cass' howl a mile away."

"Oh, yes, Char could've torn down the house with her little baby yell." The two women smile at each other.

* * *

"And we're on in three … two … one … WE'RE ON!" The cameraman shouts.

"Hello and good evening, Illéa!" Gavril Fadaye says perkily.

Him saying those words bring a wave of nostalgia to Char. She remembers how she and Cel used to laugh at his words. They'd mock them and complain about him and his perky voice.

Char needs to focus. _Focus, Char_. She tells herself.

"…and today, we have a very special guest! Introducing, Miss Charmaine Carrington."

Char walks up to her designated seat the way Silvia taught her to. Out of her corner of her eye, she sees Silvia give a nod of approval. She nods at Gavril. "Thank you, Gavril. Hello, Illéa. As he said already, I am Charmaine Carrington. I'm a Five from Columbia, though now, I live here in the palace, in Angeles. The reason I'm living here, is that …"

"Is that …" Gavril prompts.

"I'm the twin sister of Princess Cassandra. This may shock you, Illéa. I understand that. Because that shocked me when I found out, too. I only knew this a few weeks ago. But please, do not call me Princess. I am not a Princess. I haven't been crowned yet, and I won't be crowned for a long time. My mother—adoptive mother—is the reason I am here today. If it weren't for her, I would've died."

Gavril looks a little bit shocked, but quickly recovers. "Thank you … Charmaine. Anything else you want to say?"

"Yes," Char says. "I'm not going to say your name, girl. But you know who you are. Dear my best friend since forever, I really miss you. A lot. I wish I could visit you."

"Thank you, Charmaine. Now, turning to His Majesty …"

* * *

Commander Mitchell swivels around from his computer monitor. "Change of plans, Peter. Get Therese into the Palace in exactly one week and two days, and sixteen hours." He calls. The under his breath, "This girl is going _down_."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Thanks! **

**N: You'll have to keep reading to see about that. Thanks!**

**PrincessIndia True … Thanks!**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Yea … True … I loved it when she punched Hans in the face. I was like YEA! But I loved Rapunzel's frying pan moves. Haha. Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Thanks! Actually, that part of Char was kinda based off me. Here's the update! And yea, I totally get where you're coming from. I'm always like, "Seriously, Canada?! You better to pulling a prank or trolling …" and they're not. Thanks!**

**Mrs. ApsenLeger: Thanks! Yea, I know, it's a hard decision. **

**And oh, guys, I heh, accidentally deleted the comparison list. Sorry guys … but here are the basics: **

**(Char): Honey blonde hair, blue eyes, stubborn and fiery temper 5'4". **

**(Cassie): Red hair, blue eyes, slightly stubborn, 5'5". **

**RQOTD: Favourite ice cream flavour?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**

**P.S. Maybe you can check out my Divergent one-shot? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai guys!**

**IMPORTANT: I will not be able to upload on Monday. Sorry guys!**

**Thank you everyone who faved / followed / reviewed! It makes my day!**

**Reviews:**

**going for the win: I like that flavour too! Haha, same. But we're not evil, right? Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: To be honest, I've actually never tasted that before. Maybe I should try it next time … Thanks!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Thanks! **

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: I think all of the main characters here on every fanfic has some part of the writer in them. (Does that make sense? Ugh. I dunno). Please don't die! Here's the update! Thanks!**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: I can practically hear the desperation in your review. You'll see about that! Ooh, Strawberry Cheesecake. I love that flavour! Thanks!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 17•

"Sir, are you sure I'm ready?" Therese asks timidly.

"Yes," he says impatiently. "Now go to the palace. Remember what you are supposed to do. If I find out that you aren't following my directions," he leans closer and smiles, "your family will bear the consequences. And you wouldn't want that to happen, hmm?"

She quickly shakes her head. "N-no."

"Just as I thought," Commander Mitchell says. "Go. Now. Do not fail me."

Therese quickly scurries into the black car waiting in the front of the base, a feeling of dread and guilt settling in her core. She has no choice, but to obey his orders.

* * *

"I win!" Adrian triumphantly says as he captures Char's last piece.

"Of course you do. You're the reigning champion of checkers." Cass says, walking over, book in hand.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" Char asks, jumping up.

"The Fault in Our Stars." Cass replies. "It's so sad! But it's the best book ever, really. I mean, who can't love that? Except that I'm pretty sure that disease called cancer doesn't exist anymore. You should read it sometime. And—" she is suddenly interrupted by the voice of the messenger, the same one who announced Char's arrival weeks ago.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, your Highnesses, but their Majesties requested that you welcome the guest that will be staying here for a few weeks." He says. "She is the niece of one of the Palace Doctors."

The three of them walk to the front hall to welcome this new girl.

* * *

Therese stands confidently, although she is nervous on the inside. She bites her cheek and waits. What if she messes up? What if it backfires? How can her family survive?

Three people approach her. She knows them all. The first one is the Crown Prince, Adrian. The second one is Princess Cassandra. The third one is—was—her classmate. Charmaine.

"Hello," Therese says, looking at them. "Thank you for welcoming me here. My name is Therese"

She sees a flash of recognition fly across Char's face, but she doesn't say anything. "Here are your maids," she says, waving three girls over. "Hope you have a nice stay! Dinner will be at 6:30. Bye!" The three of the leave.

Her maids usher her into a room near the stairs. "This is your room, Miss Therese," one of them says. "What can we do to help you?"

"Well, I want a bath. Maybe you can help me with that?"

Another one of them nods. "Yes, of course, Miss Therese."

* * *

Casey sits at the monitors. A new voice suddenly speaks. "My name is Therese."

He curses under his breath. He knows the Southern Rebels are behind this. He knows their plan. It's obvious. They sent this girl here to kill the Royal family. They are brutal and ruthless. Casey knows that they will not stop.

But they will. He will make sure they will.

* * *

They all sit at the dining table. Therese looks around nervously at the table. _Are they able to figure out her real motive of her bring here?_ She nervously wonders. She mentally shakes her head. _No, it can't,_ she tells herself. _Commander Mitchell made sure they wouldn't find out about her until it's too late._

"Well, Therese, tell us about yourself," King Maxon says, in an attempt to welcome her.

_Crap_. "Um, I'm Therese Tudor. I'm a Four. I'm a Farmer. And I'm from Sota …" she mumbles.

"Hello, Therese. Welcome to the Palace. How long will you be staying?"

She nervously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh … I don't know." She says. "I'll have to ask my uncle."

* * *

Char can't sleep. She feels uneasy. Sure, her room is right beside her sister's, she's on the fourth floor, she's safe, but … there's something bugging her. Her parents have been making good progress. All the Eights have been absorbed into Sevens. There are no more people begging on the streets.

She gets out of her bed and opens the door. The corridor's quiet. Char decides to walk around, to clear her head. Maybe that way, she can fall asleep. She walks down the stairs and treads lightly on the tile floor. She enters the front hall, where she first met her biological parents. She suddenly walks right into a wall.

"Oof," she mumbles. "I never knew there was a wall here."

A laugh erupts out of the wall. "Your Highness," the wall starts, but Char interrupts him.

"Char," she states firmly.

"_Char_, it's late, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around. I thought that it would help me sleep better."

"I see. Well, Char, go back to your room. I'll escort you."

She grumbles under her breath, but obliges nonetheless. As they walk to her room, they make small talk. He introduces himself as Officer Liam Hendrickson. He was originally a Three, from Honduragua. His light accent says it all. He says he's nineteen years old, and loves soccer.

They finally arrive to her room. "Thanks, Officer Hendrickson."

He nods at her. "It was my pleasure."

Char nods and closes the door. She has to admit he's cute—and nice. _Stop it, Char_, she reminds herself. _You're not here to date, you're here to be a princess. Snap out of it!_

* * *

"Good morning, Sis," Cass mumbles the next day, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"'Morning," her sister replies. As they walk to the Women's room for their daily lessons, they review and prepare each other for the French test today. The girls arrive at the Women's Room minutes before their test. Their parents, the King and Queen, are in there. "Hello, girls," America greets them. "Good luck on your test!"

Char inwardly groans. "Thanks," she groans.

"Princess do not groan," Silvia calls from the other side of the room, "especially not in the presence of a guest."

"Sorry,"

"You're not the princess, Charmaine," Therese declares. "I am. You're just an imposter!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**RQOTD: Give me the weirdest ship in the Selection Trilogy (it can be, for example, Aspen and Marlee). I might do a one-shot (and of course, I'll give you credit :P )**

**-Kiren**

**P.S. Please don't kill me! Or die! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hai people!**

**I managed to squeeze in some time today to upload. I have a piano exam on Wednesday, so I will not be able to update. Thursday, maybe. I dunno. But I'll try my best to upload on Wednesday.**

**Thank you everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. **

**Here, HorseGalFangirl9's character, Doctor Amelia Delores, is featured in this chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 18•

Commander Mitchell nods when he hears those words. Good. That girl is doing her job. He stands up from the monitors and walks to the girl's family's cell. The children shrink back in fear and huddle against the wall. Their parents immediately jump in front of their children to protect them.

Commander Mitchell laughs. "Relax," he says, smirking. "Your daughter is doing her job. You won't be whipped today. In fact, better thank your daughter the next time you see her. Here's some extra food." Someone brings a tray of food to him. He unlocks the cell door. "Don't even _think_ about running away," he snarls. "If you do, uh-oh," he says tauntingly, "no food for you. Wouldn't want that to happen, hmm?"

The family eagerly gathers around the food, and the Commander exits through the doors.

* * *

Char rises from her seat. "Excuse me?" she challenges. "Who told you that?"

Therese glowers at the girl. "How dare you speak to the princess that way!"

Cass starts to say something, but a look—more like a glare—from Char quickly shuts the girl up. "There must be a misunderstanding. Therese, I am the princess. I look like the King and Queen. As for you, I don't know."

Silvia starts to say something, but decides against it. She'll let this play out, but of course, she'll intervene if necessary.

"Then why are you the niece of some doctor here?"

Therese pales. "I don't know what you're talking about," she says.

Char scoffs. "Oh, please. We're not idiots, you know. You yourself said that your uncle is the palace doctor here. Then how are you the Princess? And besides, I see zero resemblance between you and Maxon and America. And I knew you from school. And you say you're from Sota? Liar."

Cass knows that the best way to settle this matter is to involve her parents. She sneaks out of the room. Both of the girls don't take notice, they're too caught up in their argument.

"Excuse me?!"

"Therese, you have to be kidding. I'm the Princess. If you are, where were you all these years, then? Kidnapped by the rebels?"

She tries not to wince at the fact that Char mentioned that fact. "Charmaine, shut _up_. You are not the Princess, I am. So back off!"

"Girls!" Maxon's voice booms. "Enough!"

"Your Majesty," Therese says, curtseying. "I'm sorry for the ruckus, sir, but I am simply explaining to this girl that I am the true princess, not her. Then for some reason, Charmaine started to yell at me."

"Nice try!" Char says. "Maxon, she's accusing me of taking her right and me being an imposter."

Maxon rubs his temples, agitated. "Girls, quiet down." Looking at Therese he says, "I'm sorry, miss, but Charmaine here is really my daughter. We didn't do a DNA test, but her family and ours already confirmed it. But, I do see how you might think that. You have blonde hair and brown eyes, and Char's height. But you aren't my daughter. I'm sorry. I don't know who told you that, but this is not the case. I'm sorry, Therese."

Therese's eyes start to fill with tears. She's not faking it. If she fails this, her family will get killed. She doesn't want that to happen. No. No. They can't. Not her sisters, not her brothers, not her parents. They can't die. They can't die. She suddenly realizes that she can use her tears to convince them. Her family has to live, they have to live, they have to! "You're lying!" She shouts. "You know I'm your daughter, you know I'm the Princess, not her, and you're defending her! You know the truth!" she blinks rapidly so her tears fall. "I'm the rightful Princess, not her. She's just an imposter."

Char groans. That's so fake. What a drama queen. Who'd believe her? This snivelling, whimpering, weakling of a girl, their _Princess_? Not a chance.

Maxon sighs. He still doesn't know how to handle crying women. "Alright," he finally says. "I know who my daughter is. It's Char. But if you want, we can have a DNA test to see, and then we'll see who the real Princess is. How's that?"

* * *

Commander Mitchell is glad that he put a recording device in her earring. It's small, but handy.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Charmaine here is really my daughter." A male voice, presumably Maxon, says. He curses under his breath. This girl is failing. Big time. If she fails, all will be lost. Her family will be killed. Oh, well. She asked for it. She fully knew the consequences.

Then what the King says next changes everything in their favour. "…But if you want, we can have a DNA test to see, and then we'll see who the real Princess is."

The King just took the bait.

* * *

"Alright, please hold out your arm." Doctor Delores tells Char, Cass, and Therese.

They comply. She draws a tint of blood from each girl and puts the blood in separate containers, each marked with their names in permanent ink, so it wouldn't get mixed up.

"Thank you. You may go now. Results will come in about five days, give or take." She says, and the girls leave.

* * *

The next five days crawl by. Slowly. Char feels as if it will never end.

Char can't admit it, but she has taking a liking to the guard at her door, Officer Hendrickson. He's sweet, kind, and kinda shy. But she has to remind herself that she is the Princess, who will probably be married off to some Prince in another country to strengthen alliances. She knows that her sister will be married to Prince Zachary. That's a pretty good match, since they both have so much in common. And they like each other a lot, too. At least they like each other. Imagine if they didn't but they were forced to get married! That'd be horrible.

She breaks out of her thoughts when a maid comes into the Women's room and informs the three girls that Doctor Abernathy, the doctor that specializes in DNA testing and genetics, says that their DNA testing has been finished.

"Please come down to the hospital to receive your results." She relays his message to Charmaine and Therese.

When they get there, he doesn't say anything, he just hands them their folders, after double-checking to see that he gave it to the correct girl.

Char takes her folder and sprints upstairs into her room. She closes the door and sees that her hands are shaking. _But I have no need to be nervous. Of course I'm the Princess … right?_ She tries convincing herself. Well, she'll have to find out sooner or later. She slowly opens her folder, takes a deep breath, and pulls out the paper.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Please don't!**

**Reviews:**

**going for the win: Yea, Therese did. Maxon and Celeste … *shudders* yea, I agree. They wouldn't. Aspen and Kriss? True … but she was a Northern Rebel. Thanks!**

**SelectionLoverForever: Woohoo! New reviewer! Right …? Ha, as you know, I can never remember. KRISS AND STAVROS?! Oh my gosh … hahahaha. I'm pretty sure Stavros is middle-aged … I think? Lol, that's crazy. And not to mention creepy. Elise and Aspen—I can kinda see that … but I'm pretty sure they'd call off the marriage within two weeks. They're just too different. Elise has no backbone (according to Maxon. I think.) and Aspen is too independent and proud. Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Here's the update! *spits out drink* that's, like, never gonna happen. But the thought is just simply hilarious. Thanks!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Lucy and Maxon. I can kinda see that. Thanks!**

**Athenachild101 (2): Yay! New reviewer! Yea, Clarkson and America is terrifying and ridiculous. Kriss and Kota … Hmm. Kriss Singer. Kinda has a nice ring to it. Just to many S's. Haha. But that's totally crazy. And aw, you're welcome. Yea, I always hit post too soon. Thanks!**

**soccerlurve: Haha, nice name! Don't worry, I know who you are :) YAS I HAVE EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK KIERA CASS IS WRITING MORE SELECTION STUFFS YAY! I actually screamed and texted my friend the news. Although I don't think she understood me because I was too excited and my typing was all over the place … *checks phone* yup, it's just gibberish. I think all of us are excited. Thanks!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Sorry, girl. That's the way things turned out. But it will get better (or not?) in future chapters. Kriss and Aspen. YEA ME TOO! I thought that it would end up as Kriss and Aspen, America and Maxon! And yup, I think Lucy and Aspen make a cute pair! Here's the update! Thanks!**

**PEETAMELLARLOVER123: Celeste and Aspen. Ugh. Yea, I agree. They'd definitely NOT go together. ****They're like chalk and cheese. Thanks!**

**Dianastyles11: Nuevo revisor! :) Sí, odio Teresa también. Y te estoy adivinando como de One Direction? Estoy usando Google Translate, por cierto. No sé español. Gracias!**

**selectionprincess59: Mary and Carter? I can actually kinda see that. Ish. Thanks!**

**RQOTD: I'm sorry but I really like Divergent so I have to ask this. What faction do you think you'd belong to? **

**For me, I think I'd be Divergent (a blessing in disguise—I don't wanna get killed!). Dauntless and Erudite. And maybe Abnegation. I do a lot of crazy stuff and would have no problem handling a gun and knife (and I'm kinda crazy) and I like to learn. And maybe Abnegation cuz I'm kinda (not really) selfless. When it comes to food, NOPE! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hai people!**

**Phew, piano exam's done!**

**I will be on vacation starting Monday. Yea, before school starts. So, I will probably not be updating so much. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 19•

_Biological Family Report_

_Case no.: 84640_

_Name: Charmaine Elizabeth Carrington_

_Sample: Blood_

_Results: Negative. Based on the sample, she is not the biological daughter of King Maxon and Queen America. Based off the samples given by Her Highness Princess Cassandra Marie Schreave, Her Majesty Queen America Schreave, and His Majesty King Maxon Calix Schreave, they do not match. _

Charmaine drops her paper.

She is not the Princess.

Once again, she is not who she thinks she is. Her identity is ripped away from her. This time, it hurt much, much more, than the first time.

Can things get any worse?

* * *

Therese smiles when she sees her results.

_Biological Family Report_

_Case no.: 84641_

_Name: Therese Michelle Tudor_

_Sample: Blood_

_Results: Positive. Based on the sample, she is the biological daughter of King Maxon and Queen America. Based off the samples given by Her Highness Princess Cassandra Marie Schreave, Her Majesty Queen America Schreave, and His Majesty King Maxon Calix Schreave, they match perfectly. _

Her family is safe. For now.

* * *

"Good job, Abernathy," Commander Mitchell tells the Doctor the next day.

"No problem," he says. "Switching and tweaking the results weren't that hard."

"Next step; getting Therese to kill the Royal family, starting with Charmaine,"

"Consider it done,"

* * *

Char slides down the wall, her hands wrinkling the piece of paper. Hot tears slide down her face.

She is not the Princess. How can that be? More tears run down her face.

Has she been lied to all her life? _Why? Why me?_ She asks silently.

The King and Queen aren't her parents. Cassie isn't her sister. Adrian isn't her brother. Kamber isn't her mother. Sherri isn't her sister. Chase isn't her brother.

Then who is she? _Who do I belong to?_ She wonders. _Who is my real family?_

Then another thought hits her.

_What will happen to me now?_

* * *

"I can't believe Charmaine faked it. I can't believe it." Cass says to Adrian, shocked. Charmaine really felt like her sister. They really felt like twins. But they aren't. She can't believe that she lied. She can't believe it.

"Well, she _did_ claim that she was the Princess …" Spencer says.

"Correction: she just said that America was her biological mom," Maxon says.

"Same thing! But I don't feel any sisterly connection to Therese. Sure, it's only been a few days, but when I first met Charmaine, I already felt that."

"Maybe that's because she said that she was your sister, so you felt that connection because she told you that,"

"True. Oh, here comes Therese. We'll continue this discussion later,"

* * *

Therese walks into the dining hall, where her family is seated at the dining table. "Hello, your Majesties,"

"Please, call us Mom and Dad, Therese. After all, we're family," Queen America says, mustering up a genuine smile, but failing. None of them, not her husband, not her, not her children—minus Therese, really wanted to be bothered right now. They are all in too big of a shock.

"Okay. Hi, Mom and Dad,"

He smiles—or, more like grimaces. "That's better,"

"Hey, Therese," Cassie says. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Oh. Okay," Therese says uncertainly. "Well, I'm from Sota, as you know, and my uncle is the doctor here. Ya know, Doctor Abernathy?"

They nod.

"Well, my parents are," she searches for two random names, "Ann and Robert. And I have one sister, called, uh, Lisa, and a brother called, Sam. I don't know how—or why—I ended up with them, though. They never told me. Maybe one day, they will. They just told me that I am the Princess."

"And what should we do about the imposter?" Maxon asks.

"Dad, where's the collection of laws about impersonating the Princess? I want to be fair and just do what the rules say."

He gets up and soon returns with the heavy book. "Here it is," she says, running a finger down the page and stopping halfway. "It says that if one should impersonate a Royal, he or she should be thrown into prison. A life-long sentence."

They already know what's coming.

"Then that will be her punishment, then."

* * *

Commander Vincent curses under his breath. "Oh, hell no are they going to get away with that," he spits out. "Casey," he barks into his earpiece, "get Caroline over here and have her find out when she will get thrown into prison, where, and who is going to being her. And how may are bringing her. I won't let her go into prison. We'll free her and have her join us. It'll be easier that way."

"Roger that, sir."

* * *

Charmaine punches the wall. This can't be happening, it can't, it can't, it _can't_.

Suddenly a knock comes on the door.

She timidly opens the door. She knows she is a mess, but it doesn't matter. No one will care anyways.

"Charmaine Elizabeth Carrington, come with us. The King and Queen order your presence." The guard—Officer Chamberlain—outside her door says in a serious tone.

* * *

**Yea, not much of a cliffie. Oh, well.**

**Reviews:**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Cool! Yea, I think all of us would be divergent, 'cuz we don't have damaged genes. Yea, erudite would probably be one of my options, too. Thanks!**

**soccerlurve: You're welcome :) and YAS I know right! Yay! Cool! ****Thanks! **

**Dianastyles11: bien ... *va a Google Translate* sí, su nombre de usuario me lo dice todo. Y es el chico de pelo castaño—Harry?—Su favorito? No sé mucho acerca de One Direction. Creo que Google Translate no es la fuente más fiable para traducir, pero va a trabajar. ****Espero. Gracias!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Sawwy … I didn't mean to … I KNOW the struggle is real! That's cuz yours are like that too! I'm not to only one who likes to torture people! Yea, I think everyone would be Divergent because we don't have damaged genes. Well, I think Abnegation and Amity are sister factions. Their virtues are very similar. Kinda. Thanks!**

**Fairy not princess: Yay! New reviewer! May and King Clarkson. Uh … yea. May is, like, 25 years younger. Maybe even more. *shudders* horrific, but it works. Thanks!**

**HorseGalFangirl9: I can't promise you that … I'm giving away NO spoilers! Thanks!**

**RQOTD: Okay, I'm going to Disneyland (in LA) for my vacation. Yea, cliché, I know. But I've only been to Disneyland two times (once in HK, and once in LA. HK stands for Hong Kong. Yes, I'm Asian. Do not be surprised.) So, tell me your favourite rides and I'll ride them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hai people!**

**Uh oh, did I lose my readers? I hope not! **

**Sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a week! I am so sorry! It's just that I could barely squeeze in some time to write! I know, that sounds pathetic. But I would go to Disneyland (or sightseeing) and my folks wouldn't let me bring my computer. And I would be very tired at night and fall asleep immediately. But, it's currently boiling hot outside right now, so I'm hanging out inside with the air on full blast. **

**And the wifi is terrible so i couldn't upload earlier, either. For those of you who are wondering how I could review, the wifi worked on my iPhone, but the file was on my computer. (Actually, it's my Dad's. I left my precious laptop at home becasue I didn't want to lose it)**

**Happy reading! **

**P. S. I'm not sure how the formatting will turn out. Tell me in a review if it's readable.**

* * *

•Chapter 20•

Char gulps. She has no choice but to follow them. The guard is bigger, faster, and stronger than she is. She can't escape. "Uh, okay," she says.

She follows the guards into the front hall. King Maxon and Queen America are waiting for her.

"Sit," Maxon says, gesturing to the chair in front of them. She sits.

"Charmaine Carrington, you have been accused of impersonating the Princess. What do you say about that?"

"It's not true," Char says softly. "I know it isn't true, but no matter what I do, you won't believe me."

America sighs inaudibly. "Guards, throw her into the Tower," she says reluctantly. Turning to Charmaine, she says, "Your sentence is a life-long sentence in the Tower."

Char gasps. The Tower is a legendary building; only the worst and most vicious criminals end up there. And now, she will join them.

"And your immediate family—your mother, brothers, and sister—will be joining you in the Tower, and they will have a fifteen-year sentence. They're already there." Maxon adds.

"No," she says firmly.

"No? What do you mean by that?" Therese asks, walking over to the trio.

"Hello, Princess Therese," Charmaine says. "What I mean is that I will not let my family get punished for something I did. They are innocent. I am not. They didn't do anything. I will not let them stay in prison." She explains.

"In that case, you will get beheaded," Therese says.

"Then that will happen. My family will be set free, and I will be killed."

"So you agree?"

"Yes."

"And, oh, your mother, Kamber, will still get her fifteen years because she set this up in the first place." Therese adds.

"NO! How can my family live on their own?! Have them stay with you until Mom is freed!"

"Alright, then."

"Free them, now. Please."

* * *

"Char, why? How could you do this, trading your life for ours?" Kamber cries, hugging her girl.

"Because you guys don't deserve to get punished from something I did," she says quietly. Bending down to Sherri's height, she adds, "and I already made arrangements for you guys to stay at the palace when Mom pays her fifteen years in prison. The King and Queen will look after you four. I trust that you will behave, okay?"

Her sister and brothers nod. "And I'll look after them, too, of course," Jake adds.

She hugs them all one last time. "Good. At least I can die peacefully, knowing that my family will be taken care of,"

Kamber bursts into tears once more. "Charmaine, what did I do to deserve such a selfless daughter like you? Be strong, and I love you. We all do."

The guard taps his watch impatiently. Char has to go soon. "Listen, guys, I have to go soon. Sherri, Chase, Kurt—study hard, work hard, and do your best in school, 'kay? Jake, be the best role model you can be. Mom, stay strong for them. For me. You are the glue that holds us together. You make us whole. Without you, we are nothing. Remember that, okay? And guys, don't forget me. I love you. So, so much. And …" Charmaine stops, trying to compose herself before continuing. "Be good, guys." Tears run down each of her family members' faces. "I love you all. And I-I guess this is it. Good bye, guys. My last thoughts will be of you. And tell Cel to never forget me and that I love her and she was the best friend I ever had. And keep fighting, guys. Fight to destroy the Castes. And one day, I know, I know, the Castes will be demolished and we will all be free. Just keep holding on to that hope and fight." Char wipes her eyes with the back of her hand just as the guards take hold of her arms and prepare to lead her away.

But she waves them off. She hugs each of them and doesn't let go of her mother for a long time. The guards are starting to get impatient.

They start to drag her away. "And I love you all!" she calls one last time before the door slams shut.

* * *

Commander Vincent pounds the table in frustration. "Those damned Southerns," he mutters. "Stupid barbarians."

He looks at his spreadsheet for his next attack. "Change of plans," he calls to Casey. "We'll show up at the beheading—which will probably be shown live—and free her mother and get Charmaine over here. Get Caroline over here, though. She might know something."

* * *

The next day, Char is roughly pulled out of the Tower.

The cameras are there, filming her and her last words. "Any last words before your death?" the guard asks—or rather, snarls. Like a beast, she mentally adds.

"Yes, actually." Char replies calmly. Stepping up to Princess Therese, she says quietly, but loud enough for the cameras to record, "You and I both know the truth. I'm sure others suspect the truth. But you are not willing to admit the truth. But we both know who's lying, and it isn't me. But I am going to die for something you did." Smirking, she adds loudly, "and I think I should add that you're a terrible liar,"

Therese turns red. Probably with a mixture of rage and embarrassment. "Y-y-you filthy pig," she spits out.

"Ah, ah, ah," Charmaine taunts, waving a mocking finger at her. "Princesses don't say those words,"

The girl turns even redder, if that was possible.

"What are you going to do? I'm already going to die. And if my memory serves me correctly, killing one by torture isn't allowed, according to the rule book. Remember, I studied that too." Char smirks, acting first and thinking second.

"Okay, that's enough," the guard says and forces her to kneel on the wooden block for her beheading.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Casey says. All the roads leading to the beheading are blocked. Frustrated, he asks a fellow Caste Rebel to do the driving. He takes a dozen of his men and run to the site. Covering the distance on foot will be easier, at this rate. Once they get to the entrance, he and his men split up.

Is he too late?

* * *

Charmaine ties the blindfold around her eyes. She hears the slice of the blow the axe makes for the practice. And soon, she hears the whiz of the axe coming down.

This is it.

She is going to die.

She accepts it.

She closes her eyes.

And waits for death to come.

* * *

**As said before, soooooo sorry I haven't updated for a week! I swear, it's impossible to find wifi in around Disneyland. ANd it's so hot! I mean, 36 degrees Celsius! WHAT THE HECK?! I think I melted a few inches ... I mean it. I'm dying.**

**And for all you people who read it in Fahrenheit, sawwy. I can't convert it. (although my nerdy cousin told my dad a formula about converting ...)**

**Reviews!**

**Theoneforever: Sorry! What's gotta happen has to happen! Thanks!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Thanks!**

**Dianastyles11: Mi amigo le gusta Harry también. Sí, creo que son retrasados . Sólo un poco. Quiero algo malo fuera a suceder a Teresa también. Tendremos que ver qué. :) ¿Cómo puedo sobrevivir sin wifi? No puedo! Así que, me muero de aburrimiento. Pero, por suerte, la escritura ayuda. Gracias!**

**Fairy not princess: Well, we'll have to see about that. :) Thanks!**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Awe! I should've brought you along! I believe that every kid should go at least once in their childhood. Yea, Splash Mountain rocked! Thanks!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Yes you are cruel. :P Well, not much, compared to other ones. (Like this one!). Good job on surivivng this long. This is not ASAP though, but I hope you still liked it! I think everyone loves Splash Mountain (Urg I keep mis-spelling it for some reason) because there's water involved. If you like Splash Mountain, I recommend you try Sea World's Journey to Atlantis. It's awesome and I think better than Splash Mountain. Thanks!**

**Annika: Yay! New reviewer! Yea, I like to torture my readers. In case you haven't noticed. :P *clears throat and laughs an awkward laugh*. Uh ... I kinda suck writing romance. Scratch that, I really suck. I'll give it a shot, but it doesn't mean I'll publish it if I don't deem it perfect. SPLASH MOUNTAIN IS AWESOMESAUCE! And haha, I have a friend who has to same name as you. So my first reaction was, "Annika?!" But I realized that my friend isn't you because she doesn't read the Selection series. Thanks! **

**RQOTD: One random thing about you. Fetishes, book obsessions, whatever. I just want to be able to connect with my readers more. BUT DON'T MAKE IT CREEPY. I figured you wouldn't, but I decided to throw it in there for the heck of it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, all my wonderful readers!**

**I feel sooooo awful. I know I haven't updated in a week! Now that school is back in session, it's killing me already! If school had one "write fanfiction" block, that would be my dream come true. Unfortunately, that's not possible. Oh, well, I can always work on it at lunch! But with homework and all, I'll try my best to update once a week. **

**Thanks everyone who faved, followed, or reviewed!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 21•

They aren't too late. Casey arrives at the scene when the death blow is coming down. Wasting no time, he climbs on top of a nearby car and aims.

He fires.

And hits his mark.

The axe flies out of his hand and buries itself into the nearby pole.

Someone screams. "Rebels!" she yells, terrified.

That is their signal. They attack. They don't kill, but they injure if necessary. They don't need to. The people are already scattering in different directions. The camera crew and running. The citizens are running. It is total mayhem. But chaos is what they need to free Char and her mother. Casey and Terri quickly climb onto the platform and knock out the guards there. They free the girl and bring her to their car. Casey turns on the engine and they zoom off.

Casey speeds off into the countryside. Terri radios her fellow rebels. "Terri here, how's it back there?" she barks into the microphone.

"She's been freed," the radio crackles.

"Good, any loses?"

"No,"

"Okay, see you there,"

Char sits between them, stunned. It all happened so fast.

She waited for the blade to come down, but it never did. A single gunshot was fired and the axe flew off somewhere. Then, people were suddenly screaming and running off because someone yelled 'rebels'. Suddenly two of them walked up to her and … _freed her_. They are the ones who saved her life.

Then they brought her to the car and that's where she ended up.

_What?_

Why would they want to save her?

* * *

Commander Mitchell screams in frustration and tears at his hair. It failed! Worse, the girl's still alive and the mother is freed.

Therese trembles before him. "Please, sir, forgive me. I tried everything I could to kill her. I didn't know the Caste Rebels found out about this. Please sir, please, don't kill my family or me. I _will_ succeed. I will make sure she gets killed. Please, sir, give me one more chance." She is on her knees begging.

He glares at her. "You stupid girl! You made her execution public. Of course they'd find out! And why didn't you bring more Southern Rebels? Only half a dozen?! Are you insane?!"

"Sir—"

"I never knew you were so stupid!" his tone changes. It's scary, how he can change from furious to eerily calm or even remotely friendly in just a matter of seconds. "But, being the _kind and forgiving_ leader that I am, I will give you one last chance. Do not fail me. If you do, you know the consequences." He smiles at her.

"Thank you, sir," Therese says, and she means it.

* * *

The female rebel sitting beside Char turns and says apologetically, "I'm sorry, Charmaine. But the location and entrance of our Caste Rebel base has to be completely concealed and unknown to other citizens who are not a part of our group."

Char thinks it's a bit suspicious. Why would she apologise? She has a feeling that the lady is hiding something. "Alright…? And by the way, please call me Char,"

"I'm so sorry, Char," she says again. Suddenly, pain erupts from her temple and everything goes black.

* * *

She wakes up again, her head pounding. The lady from the car ride stands in front of her, looking a bit guilty. "Where am I?" she asks groggily.

"You're at the Caste Rebel Base." She replies. "My name is Bernice."

"Bernice, why am I here?"

She presses her lips into a tight line. "I can't say about that," she says finally. "But if you want some answers follow me." She turns and walks down a corridor. Char hesitates for a moment, but follows nonetheless.

* * *

Kamber clutches the strip of paper she was given. _House 568, Angeles_. She clearly remembers the man's words. "We're here to free you. Go to this address immediately. Make sure you are not followed, or else all is lost."

She walks to the part of the province where Houses 500 to 599 are. Luckily, it's not far. She realizes that the numbers on her right-hand side are the even numbers, so she reads those instead. _562, 564, 566, 568_. House 568 is a pretty, one-story dull blue house. _What if this is all a trap?_ Mustering every ounce of courage, she gathers her torn skirts, walks up the steps, and takes a deep breath. She checks the number, just to make sure it is the right house. She hopes that this isn't a trap. Kamber Carrington raises her hand to knock on the door.

* * *

Maxon and America look frantically for Therese. She disappeared when the Caste Rebels interrupted the beheading. Strangely, though, none of the other Royals were hurt. And Therese was the closest to the guards. How could they have not protected her? "Guards!" Maxon barks. "Have you seen Princess Therese?"

No one did.

"How did she disappear?!" America asks her husband.

"I don't know, Mer." He finally says. "I don't know."

"Your Majesty," Officer Hendrickson says, coming forward. "I saw the Southern Rebels come and shot some of them. And if my eyes did not deceive me, she willingly went with one of them,"

"What?!" Maxon exclaims, shocked. "I think your eyes _did_ deceive you, Officer. She would do no such thing."

At that moment, Therese enters the front hall. "Mom! Dad!" she cries.

"Are you okay, darling?" America asks.

"N-no," she answers. "The Southern Rebels got me and they t-t-tortured me. I was so scared, Mom. So, so scared. And it was so cold," she let out a shaky breath. "So, so, cold." She repeated.

"There, there," America says comfortingly. "Shh, you're safe now. You're back with your family. It's alright, darling."

* * *

They stop at a door labelled ACRHQ. "I'm guessing it stands for 'Angeles Caste Rebels Headquarters'?" Char asks—more like states.

Bernice looks at her. "I'm not going to tell you where we are," she says, "but I will tell you this: Yes, aisde from the Province name, you got everything else correct." She knocks three times and, without waiting for an answer, pushes the door open and walks in.

A man sits at the solitary desk in the drafty room. "Hello, Charmaine," he says. "I am Commander Vincent. There is no need to conceal who I am, because many citizens already know me. You must be wondering why you are here,"

Char nods.

"We have monitored your every move at the Palace. We all agree that you are the most suitable Royal to be ruler over Illéa. You have determination, you are strong, and you know how to fight. Most importantly, you understand how important it is to dissolve the Castes. We want you to join us, and fight side-by-side with us." His words hang in the air. It is clear what he wants.

He wants Char to become a Caste Rebel.

"Sir, I'm not a Royal anymore. Therese is," Char whispers, almost inaudibly.

Commander Vincent snorts. "That old douchepants is just a liar. No one can deny that you have an uncanny similarity to Princess Cassandra and their Majesties. That girl, Therese?" He laughs. "Not a chance. If he wants to try to convince people of that girl's true place, then he should find someone who looks more Caucasian, not Hispanic. So, Charmaine, what do you say?" He leans closer. "I will give you time to think over your answer. Once you have chosen that, there is no turning back." He sits back into this worn, but comfortable-looking chair. "Remember, Charmaine, belief before blood."

_Belief before blood. Belief before blood. _These words ring over and over in her head. Finally, she has come to a decision. She nods. "Sir, I will join you," she says at last.

He stands up solemnly and shakes her hand. "Welcome to the Caste Rebels."

**So ... Our little buddy here joined the Caste Rebels. Did any of you see that coming?**

**Reviews:**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: You dance?! Awesome! A pointe has something to do with toe shoes, right? I don't know much about dancing. I had to take dancing classes for P.E., and I think I failed. But the guys were worse than me though XD. And yay! You'll love it. Thanks!**

**Mrs. AspenLeger: Thanks! Here's the update! And dude, NO NEED TO SHOUT! :P**

**HorsegalFangirl9: Nooooooooo … don't die! Pwease! Haha, I know how you feel. Someone thought I was younger than I really am, so I was like, seriously? AND GUESS WHAT?! THAT GUY WAS MY UNCLE! My shoes size is 7 … or 8, depending. And who doesn't love unicorns?**

**Fairy not Princess: Wow! I always liked those trapeze flyers (even though I suck at spelling their profession haha). And wow, I'd love to see you compete one day in the Olympics or something! WHO CARES WE AREN'T THE SAME NATIONALITY?! Thanks!**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Shatter Me? Okay, I'll read it! Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Thanks!**

**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter: Haha. Thanks! Hope this chapter didn't kill you!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Miranda Sings … Oh, her. The Youtuber? I don't really know her but I've heard of her before (thanks to iiSuperwomanii :D). Yea, I think this is starting to be a never-ending competition of kill-the-other-person-with-cliffhangers. Who doesn't love reading? Well, actually, I do know some people. I have no clue how they can live. Yea, I totally get what you mean. I sometimes scrap my fanfics and re-write them five times. That was my record. Thanks! And pwease don't be mad. **

**RQOTD: Based on my writing, how old do you think I am? I mean, story-wise. I will tell you how old I am in the next update. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**

**P.S. In the next chapter, there might be a little kiss … *wink wink***

**P.P.S. Did any of you catch how Divergent's _faction before blood_ quote was similar to _belief before blood_? Oh, and blood equals the Carrington family's blood, how she will be leaving them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aiya, school is killing me!**

**Hi my wonderful readers! Here's the update! Ugh, I HATE uploading so infrequently, but I am a perfectionist and straight-A student, which means I have high standards, and … UGH! No time for fanfiction-ing! :(**

**If you want to know how old I am, it's on the bottom of the chapter!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 22•

"So, in order for you to be able to fight and protect yourself during the attacks, you will be spending most of your time here, in the Training Room, for the next few weeks." Commander Vincent says as he leads the new addition down the hall.

"For how long?"

"Training?" he asks. "It is different for everyone. Some; it is easy. They finish it with flying colours. For others; it is a bit of a struggle. But either way, once we're through with you, you'll be different." He opens the door to the Training Room and gently pushes her in. "Terri will be your instructor. Dinner is at 7 o' clock sharp. Don't be late," he warns, then walks down the hall.

"Hello," a new voice says from behind her. She holds out her hand. "I'm Terri, and I'll be training you from now on,"

"Char," she returns.

A corner of Terri's mouth lifts up, forming a lopsided smile. "Oh, we know," the woman says. "Almost half the base here has heard of you by now. It's not every day a Royal joins us, you know." It disappears quickly and the woman turns serious. She bends over, hands resting on her knees. "Char, just because you are a Royal won't mean anything to us. You are one of us now. Titles, awards, Caste—they are meaningless now. We are all equal here. I will not give you any special treatment just because of who you are. I will train you as hard as the other Rebels here. You hear me?"

Char nods.

"Good," Terri says. "Now, drop down and do twenty push-ups, then ten laps around the Base—it's bigger than you think, and fifty sit-ups. This is just a warm-up. After, you will learn to shoot and fight."

* * *

Char collapses on her cot. Her muscles ache. Never in her life had she receive such vigorous training. A groan escapes her lips. A chuckle is heard from her doorway. "You're sore all over, huh?" A familiar voice says. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. All of us felt that way on out first day. It's normal."

She swallows. "Liam?" she asks, momentarily forgetting her pain. "What are you doing here?"

He smirks. "Being a Caste Rebel. What do you think, Char?"

She blushes at the idiocy of her question. "I never knew you were a Caste Rebel," she says quietly.

"Many people support us," he replies. "More than you could ever imagine. My father was a Northern Rebel, until they sided with the Ones. They lost many supporters when the Ones didn't uphold their end of the promise. In fact, it was their own son who started the Caste Rebels." He's quiet for a moment, and looks down at his hands. "Char, being a Caste Rebel isn't easy. No matter how good you are at defending yourself, there is a 90% chance that you will die, sooner or later. King Maxon always orders the guards to bring them in for questioning, and then he will eventually kill them." Liam lifts his head back up and looks her in the eye. "Stay safe, Char," he says, and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Just when her hand is about to knock, a spark catches on her piece of paper. She gasps and lets go of it. But it falls into the puddle underneath the tap on the side of the house, and the flames burn out. She hurries over to the puddle and stares at the paper in wonder. Another address appears on there. _House 946, Angeles_.

_Why would they direct me to another house? _Kamber wonders. The woman decides to trust her instincts. She sprints off the property, and is out of sight.

And not a moment too soon, either.

Because as soon as she leaves the property, some people run onto the lawn. They are armed and have the Palace insignia stamped onto their uniforms. Guards … they are guards. Palace guards. Looking for her.

She runs. Her legs burn and her body aches, but she keeps running. To, what she hopes, is safety. Kamber finally arrives at House 946. She knocks on the door. The door opens and suddenly, everything goes black.

* * *

The guards return. "No sign of her, your Majesty," the guard at the front says, dropping onto his knees.

King Maxon looks grim. "Keep looking," he tells him. "She has to return to the prison to pay her sentence."

He nods. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Upstairs, Queen America stops playing the violin and sets it back into the case. She still misses Char. Her temper, her stubbornness. Every bit like her. She suddenly remembers she left her extra strings in Therese's room, when she patiently taught the girl how to play. It was hopeless. The girl has no musical talent. She knocks softly on her daughter's door, and hearing no answer, pushes the door open. The room is empty.

America looks around the room. On the dresser is a hair brush and a few bottles of perfume. Her box of strings are in the corner, where she left them last night. She picks them up easily and starts to leave. But something catches her eye. She gently puts down the box and walks over to the dresser, where, squeezed between the back of the dresser and a wall, is a bottle. She plucks it out of its hiding spot and reads the label. It's a bottle of hair dye. She carefully twists off the cap and peers inside. The dye is red. The same hair colour as America's. She quickly puts the cap back on and wedges it in the same place where she found it. In her haste, she knocks down the plastic bottles sitting on the floor next to her. Thankfully, they don't break.

Queen America is so intent on placing the bottle back where she found it, she doesn't hear the door opening. Suddenly, a voice fills the room. "Mom?"

* * *

Weeks pass. Char can finally shoot an arrow and hit bulls' eye seventy metres away, survive for a week in the forest, know the easiest (and blood-free) way to kill someone. She knows how to protect herself and load ammo into her gun in a second. She can fight with swords and turn almost anything into a weapon. She is wonderful with knife-throwing. Commander Vincent and the whole Rebel Base are proud of her.

"You know," Liam says one evening as they walk down the halls leading to her room, "I always admired you—your temper, stubbornness, strength, determination. I have tried but I have failed. We were merely friends, or maybe even acquaintances before, but everything has changed. Charmaine, I really like you." He blurts out. "Will you please be my girlfriend? I know that, with us being Caste Rebels, it will be different. But will not lessen my affection for you."

Char stares at him for a second. "You're not kidding, are you?" she breathes. He shakes his head no. She then proceeds to throw her arms around him. She whispers a single word. "Yes." She plants a light kiss on his cheek. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Liam," she says, and walks down the hallway, leaving a stunned Liam rooted to his spot.

The feel of her lips linger on his cheek. This is surreal. The girl whom he has liked since forever, _likes him back_. But a dark reminder still lingers in the back of his mind.

* * *

**Did any of you catch the name of a song by Taylor swift in there? Or a part of a Fault in Our stars Quote? If you found it, tell me in the review! First one to tell me gets a shoutout! Hint: They are both found in the same paragraph.**

**And if you're wondering, my friend helped me with the kiss scene. I wrote it out, and asked her if it was sweet enough. Yea, I still suck at writing love scenes (even though this was just a kiss). **

**Reviews:**

**Fairy not princess: Yea, I KNOW RIGHT?! School's, like, ruining me! Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Lol see how I imitated you? And well, without an antagonist, there would ****_be_**** no story! Thanks! Here's the update!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Haha. Yea, that's a WONDERFUL idea. ;P Uh … 15? Interesting guess… Yea, the rebels are pissin' me off too. Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Dianatyles11: Haha su opinión me hizo reír. Sí, a veces, cuando leo los libros, yo estoy como, "Tengo muchas ganas de matar a este personaje !" Entonces recuerdo, espera ... es sólo un personaje de ficción. Gracias!**

**Mrs. AspenLeger: Lol it's okay. Hmm … 14 – 17? Interesting … Thanks!**

**don't even: Yay! New reviewer! 13? Good guess … Thanks!**

**herondaleslife: Hurrah! New reviewer! You're a Shadowhunter fan, right? 13 or 14? Interesting guess. Thanks!**

**Answer to my RQOTD (I will probably start doing these …): I'm thirteen. Almost fourteen. But not quite. I admit it, I found it quite hilarious when a reviewer thought I was seventeen. So, guest reviewer don't even is the winner, because he / she guessed correctly! Yay!**

**RQOTD: What is your pet peeve? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey people!**

**School. Is. Killing. Me. We had some creative writing time in English class today, and I brought my laptop, so naturally, I asked my teacher if I could write my fanfiction. I mean, it counts as creative writing, right? And he said … no :( WHY?! SCHOOL IS MURDERING MY HOBBY AND THE MINUTE I HAVE SOME TIME (in an appropriate class, where we're learning writing and short stories and all that, no less), I CAN'T! Ugh.**

**_And_**** … ****as much as I don't want to admit it … I kinda, uh, have boy problems? UGH! It's driving me insane, along with the writer's block, and I might need a therapist to cure my insanity.**

***Nervously laughs*. Uhrm, before this gets any worse … Shoutout to AcademicGirl! I was suffering from writer's block (UGH! I hate it!)—actually I still am struggling with it—and she helped me. If it weren't for her, I would've been stuck deeper than I am right now. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 23•

"Everyone, please report to the Large Meeting Room immediately," Commander Vincent's voice crackles over the Rebel Base. Charmaine sets down the gun she is holding on the floor and runs, along with hundreds of others, to there. It is huge, with a domed ceiling and beams. Commander Vincent, Terri, Casey, and a few other Rebels Char doesn't recognize stand on the podium in front of the crowd. "Hello, my fellow Rebels," Commander says. "Tomorrow, we'll be attacking the Palace. All of us. Get dressed. It'll be cold in Angeles."

Char stifles a gasp. Attacking her own family. Tomorrow. How would her adoptive mother react? Her brother? Would they shun her for her beliefs? Kill her? As if on cue, warm hand envelops hers and squeezes it, reassuringly. She looks up and sees Liam's blue eyes. She remembers that she knew this was going to happen. She is a Caste Rebel now. Rebels try to change the world around them, even if it means turning against your own kin. She nods determinedly. No one, not even her family—biological or adoptive—can stop her now, can stop her from reaching her goal.

* * *

Kamber feels like she is underwater. Everything is hazy, muddled. She can make out sounds, touch, but she doesn't know what is going on. A jumble of thoughts, feelings, smells float in her mind. This is her world. But she feels like she is leaving it. She rises, surfaces, breaks free from the murky water. She can hear some people walking around downstairs. _Open your eyes_, an internal voice says. _Open them_.

Reluctantly, she opens her eyes. It feels heavy, like her eyelids are resisting to move. When it finally snaps open, she is in complete darkness. She tentatively reaches her arm out, for a lamp, a box of matches—anything. But there is none. She tears the blanket off her body and let her feet dangle over the side of the bed. The tile floor is cold. She slowly shuffles her way to the door. Kamber throws the door open and rushes out. _Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?_ She asks herself, frantic. No, no, no. She could _not_ be captured again. A hand suddenly grasps the woman's arm. Startled, she slips on the slick floor. The other hand catches her. "Careful, Kamber," a female voice says. A familiar voice. One she hasn't heard in ages.

"Ivy?"

* * *

Queen America turns around. "Hello, Cassie," she says, trying to hide her surprise. "How are you doing?"

"Good," her daughter replies. "Looking for something?"

"Yes, I left my box of spare violin strings here yesterday, I'm just getting the box out of her room," America says, as nonchalantly as possible. She picks up the box and rests it on her hip. "How about you, Cass?"

"I'm just decided to walk around and I saw Therese's door wasn't fully closed. I went to close it and saw you." America breathes an inaudible sigh of relief when she hears that Cass didn't see what she was doing earlier. She starts to walk to the door. "Well, I have to go now, Cass. See you at dinner!" America kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves.

* * *

Char straps on her knives, gun and ammo onto her uniform. Hesitating, she starts to put her knives back into their designated spot. She doesn't want to hurt anybody, especially those who have been so welcoming and kind to her back when she was at the palace. And changes her mind. She straps them onto her uniform once more. This is what Caste Rebels do. Hurt them, but don't kill them. Let the King and Queen—her _parents, _she quietly reminds herself—know they mean business and want the Castes destroyed. She slips a small butter knife into her combat boots and another in the pocket behind the holster of her gun. A sharp whistle pierces the air. "Alright, everybody!" Commander Vincent yells. "It's time to go!" Char grabs another gun, just in case. She hoists it onto her back, next to her shotgun. The Caste Rebel form a dozen different lines, at each of the lines, at the front, are second-in-command Rebels. Char's leader is Casey. He starts to head west.

After an hour of jogging / running, he makes a sharp turn left and leads his group to a secluded part of the forest. He finally stops and looks at his group. "Collect, catch, and hunt for as much food as you can," he instructs them. "For those of you who haven't been a part of a raid, we split into about twenty-five different groups and travel to the Palace that way. It's easier for us to go unnoticed and it's harder for the Southern Rebels and Palace Guards to catch us." Char dives into the forest. Blueberries, blackberries, wild mushroom, wild carrots. She brings them back and sees that Liam, who is in her group, caught a deer and is now roasting it over the fire.

"Columbian forests are filled with edible foods," a rebel says, taking a bite of the meat. "That's one of the reasons why we're here, in Columbia. Back at our Base, the forests aren't as abundant."

After their meal, the group continues to trek through the forest.

* * *

Therese reads over her notes on Princess Etiquette. Silvia clears her throat. "Princess Therese," she begins, "It's time for your test. Please put away your notes."

She nods, reluctantly handing the woman her package of notes and taking out her writing instruments. Silvia goes to the corner of the Women's Room and pulls out the test from a drawer, tucked snugly between two walls. She walks back over and sets the bundle of paper and ink in front of the girl. "Good luck," Silvia says, and sits in the chair near the entrance of the room. Therese picks up her pencil and pounces on her test. The test is difficult, that's for sure, but Therese has studied enough to know most of them. Question and after flings itself at her, and she answers them.

After a while, her hand starts to cramp up. She places the pencil on her table and scrunches up her hand, and releases in, relaxing it. She does this over and over again. Therese looks out the window. Birds are chirping, light raindrops are quietly tapping on the window. The sun is out, and is shaded by clouds. It's a strange mix, but somehow comforting. She sneaks a look at Silvia. Her teacher is reading a book called _The Giver_. She picks up her pencil again and starts writing.

But she is interrupted by the unexpected wail of the siren.

* * *

Casey stops about a kilometre away from the Palace. He motions for them to split up, then he breaks into a run. The other rebels follow him silently. No one could hear them. They break onto palace grounds and some climb onto balconies, others smash down doors. Char, Liam, a girl a few years older called Rose shimmy up a nearby pole and slip into the palace. The three of the split up when they come into an intersection. Grabbing her gun, she smashes windows, vases, and ceramic designs. Char feels a pang of sadness when she sees what damage she'd done. She tries to ignore it. But it was her home, even if it was for a little while, and she felt like she belonged here. But not anymore. Her family is now with the Caste Rebels. Char suddenly hears pounding footsteps behind her. Thinking they belong to her fellow Rebels, she continues on. Suddenly, a hand grabs her and ties it behind her back. Char screams. A large, meaty hand clamps over her mouth. The girl promptly chomps on it. He swears and slaps her. Char only responds by kicking the place where the sun doesn't shine. He lets loose a string of colourful language and quickly ties a piece of cloth over her mouth. He roughly spins her around, Char trying to kick him with avail, and shoves her against a wall. A few palace guards pin her there. As her captor ties her feet together, she sees movement. Blue eyes peer around the corner.

Liam. He is wearing the palace guard uniform and insignia. Char gasps, but tries to hold it back. He is still a guard at the palace. He was just pretending to be a Caste Rebel. A sound still escapes from her mouth. Liam looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He pales, and looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Um … I'm sorry?**

**I might not be able to update next week, because, as you know, I am getting slayed by writer's block. But I am a bit guilty too, because I'm currently reading—scratch that, ****_devouring_****—Percy Jackson #1. Yea, I know, you might be thinking, "You should've read it earlier!" I know. BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH! If you haven't read it yet, go read it! It's so interesting, and I love Greek myths :)**

**Sorry, I'm too tired to respond to reviews today. But keep in mind, I loved every single one!**

**Also, just saying, SelectedDivergentShadowhunter got the little quote and title from last chapter! It's "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and "But it will not lessen my affection for you" from Fault in Our Stars. **

**Answer to my RQOTD (chapter 22): When people can't differentiate between "you're" and "your"; and "they're", "there", and "their"! It's so frustrating! Also, I have sensitive ears (but I'm not perfect pitch *ahem*) so when people scream really loud and sing off tune and all that it hurts my ears. **

**RQOTD: Other than the Selection Series, what's your favourite book?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-K**


	24. Chapter 24

**I feel like such a horrible person. 15 days! I haven't updated in 15 days! WHAT?!**

**Hiya, peoples!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 24•

Kamber looks at the young woman standing in front of her. Sparkling green eyes, shiny black hair. Tall and slim. She could be looking at a younger version of herself.

It has been years since her saw her little sister. She stares at her, agape. Kamber wraps her arms around the slim figure in front of her and squeezes her tight. "Oh, Ivy," she murmurs. "I've missed you so much! _Where_ have you been all these years?"

Ivy returns the hug. "In here. I've missed you too, Kam,"

The questions come out in a torrent. "Ivy, where am I? Where is, well, _here_? Why am I here? What is this place? What are _you_ doing here? What just happened? What day is it? Is Char okay? How about Jake, Chase, Kurt, and Sherri?"

"Woah, slow down, slow down," a new voice says. Kamber turns around. A young girl, around Char's age, stands there. "Kamber, you have been out for almost a _month_," she says.

"A month?!" Kamber repeats, horrified.

The girl nods, confirming it. "You blacked out when you reached our doorstep. We have been feeding you through a tube but you should still eat something. Come down to the kitchen with us. We'll talk there."

* * *

Therese and Silvia run to the Safe Room. Gunshots ring through the palace. Screams are heard, and cut off. Broken glass cover the bottom floor like glittering diamonds. Therese pushes open the door and the two of them hurry down the staircase, only illuminated by the dim lights. When they got to the bottom, America breathes a visible sigh of relief when she sees Therese in one piece. She wraps her arms around the girl. "So glad you're safe," America says. "When you didn't show up right away I started to worry." America unwraps her arms from Therese and walks back to Maxon.

"When will the attack end?" Therese questions.

"I don't know, Therese, I don't know." America replies.

* * *

The guards push her into a cell. Char does not put up a fight. All the fight has gone out of her. She sags against the back of the cell. She can't believe it. Liam betrayed her. Liam, whom she loves. Or loved, she can't decide. He was the one who brought the guards to capture her. In a way, Liam captured her. Was this all a trap? Did he even truly ever love her? Or was it all an act? Tears gather in her eyes; Charmaine does not hold them back. She is back to square one. Stuck in a cell. Going to be punished for a crime she didn't commit. Living with Castes that aren't going to be dissolved. She shrinks in a ball and hugs her knees. She feels weak, helpless. The guards took all her weapons, even the one hidden in her boot.

She can't get out. She hopes someone will bust her out of there, but even she knows that she's grasping at straws.

* * *

Kamber sits between her sister and the girl. "So, I guess, we should start?" the girl states. Kamber nods, taking a bite of the salad.

"Okay, well, you're in a Caste Rebel Compound. But this one is different from the Base. It's like, say, a safe house. No one who isn't a Caste Rebel knows about this house. There is a Compound for every province. We transported you to another Compound after you blacked out, so you aren't in Angeles anymore."

"You're a _Caste Rebel?!_" Kamber exclaims, looking at Ivy. She nods. "You could get seriously injured, Ivy!" she protests.

"Kam, all of us have been trained to protect ourselves," Ivy says calmly. "Besides, I'm just standing up for what I think is right." She takes another bite of her meal. "Well, as for Char … she's with us, she joined us. As far as we know, pretty much everyone—except for us—are attacking the Palace right now."

Kamber shoots up from her seat. "What?!" she screams. Everyone sitting in the cafeteria turns and stares at her. "You let Char go into the Palace?!" she starts pacing. "She could get severely hurt," the older Leger says, ticking things off with her fingers. "She could die, she could've gotten lost, captured, or maybe … maybe …" she buries her hands into her hair. "I'm sorry," Kamber says softly, "I'm so stressed right now. I just woke up less than half a day ago and find out that I've been out for a month my daughter has joined the Caste Rebels, my children are still in the Palace, and you're a Caste Rebel …"

Ivy goes over to her sister's side. "Sorry, Kam," she apologizes. "I know it's a big shock for you, but at least we told you the truth. I think that it would be much worse if we lied, right?"

Kamber straightens up. "Good point," she says briskly. "Let's go back to eating,"

* * *

As the sounds of battle rages above her, Char wishes how she could've been there, upstairs, fighting along her fellow Caste Rebels, instead of sitting stuck in a prison cell doing nothing but hoping and wishing. Hoping for an escape. Wishing she never got stuck into this cell. Hoping that this nightmare, this dark prison cell, her broken heart, is all a horrible dream. A horrible nightmare. Wishing Liam never betrayed her, never shattered her heart like he did.

A squeak of a door opening brings her out of her misery. She perks up, leaning forward in anticipation. Could it be a Caste Rebel, coming to free her? Was her wish really not so far-fetched? But when she sees a shadow of the Palace Guard uniform in the doorway, her shoulders sag, but she is not surprised. Of course they aren't going to come. No one saw her get captured. Heavy footsteps echo along the dark and murky passageways and stop at her cage. Voluminous blue eyes stare at her.

"Char?" A husky voice whispers in the dark.

"What do you want, Liam?" she spits out his name venomously. "Want to kill me again?"

He shakes his head vehemently. "No, Char. Please … just listen to me." He pleads. Char glares at him for a few seconds. Then she sighs and gives in. "Fine, Liam," she says at last. "Go ahead. But don't expect me to listen," Char warns.

"Char, please! I-I didn't mean to do that! Please! Forgive me! I really do like you. Please, Char."

"If you didn't 'mean to do that'," Char yells, emphasizing on _"didn't_", "Why did you do it?!"

"Char, I had to! They ordered me to! Please, Char, I'll get you out of here. I seriously like you, Charmaine. Please, I can free you, just please, don't be mad at me!"

Char snaps. "Listen, you son of a bitch, I've had enough of your pathetic excuses! Lies, lies, and more lies! You are a coward, Liam, a _coward_! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have given away my position. I will never believe you again, and if I get out of this stupid cage, I will make you regret ever doing that to me! I hate you, Liam! I can't believe I ever fell for you! Was our relationship based on a net, a mesh, of lies? Oh, I certainly think so! The Caste Rebel children are braver than you. You're a weak, pathetic, and poor excuse of a man, and I wish you never existed! If I ever get out of this cell, and I _know_ I will, one day, you will regret betraying me to the Palace Guards! I don't care that you yourself are one! You don't deserve the title of Guard, Rebel, or anything at all!" She points a shaking finger at the nineteen year old boy.

Liam stares at the ground for a few seconds. When he lifts his head back up, there are tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Char," he says softly. "You're right. I _am_ a coward, a—."

"Glad to know that you're aware of that," Char puts in dryly.

"—poor, pathetic excuse of a man. You are right to call me these things and more. I'm really sorry, Char. I regret doing that."

"Then why don't you set me free already?!"

"I don't have the key, only the jailkeeper does," Liam says miserably.

"I still have'n't forgiven you, Liam. And next time I see you, you _will_ regret betraying me. Go. Now." Liam doesn't move. "NOW!" Char screams in agony. The tears she thought she stopped earlier are on the verge of spilling over.

Her first love walks away. But just as the door closes completely, Char swears she hears him say, "I still love you, Char."

* * *

The next day, Char wakes up to find that scheduled tomorrow is her execution.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**So, well, ****_that_**** happened. Of course, my update might be a little late. I have managed to break my writer's block, but it's still there. **

**Reviews (for Chapters 22 and 23): **

**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter: Yep, you got it right! And yea, you should start logging into your phone :P Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Haha. Chiam or Lar? Hmmmm, they're both … interesting. OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Here's the update! Lol see how I imitated you (again)? And happy belated birthday! (Man, I really have to start keeping up with these things—NOT GONNA HAPPEN!) Thanks!**

**Dianastyles11: Jaja, sí, estoy trece. La mayoría de mis lectores son mayores que yo. Yo creo que. Qué ?! 16 ?! Eso es una gran diferencia. No creo que mi escritura es que madura, aunque ... ¿Es Liam Payne actor? Lol nunca sigo las celebridades, así que realmente no sé: P Gracias!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: Yea, a LITTLE romance. A bit more and I this story will fail. WHY IS EVERYONE SO SURPRISED I'M THIRTEEN?! Heh heh, thanks. You're pretty good yourself. :) And you must be psychotic. TROUBLE DID HAPPEN! I'm still jealous of you being perfect pitch. Although my theory teacher said that it is a blessing and a curse. Screw the curse, I'm still jealous! But I don't have perfect pitch but it still drives me insane when that happens! I have sensitive ears. Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: … Sorry? Don't cry! Honestly, I am like Maxon. I have no clue how to comfort people when they are crying, and what to even DO when they are! Yea, I suck at this. Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Fairy not princess: OH. MY. GOSH. I FREAKING LOVE LES MISERABLES! I love Eponine and Cosette. And I LOVED the musical! Oh my goodness, Anne Hathaway was the perfect actress for Fantine! And Enjolras' death was … uh … interesting? Haha, I don't know. It was like most deaths in there. Yea, I read a lot, too. Thanks!**

**ReadLikeYouMeanIt: I know right?! I was reading PJO this morning and my classmates (over 75% of them are immature guys -_-) were like, "PERCY JACKSON SUCKS!" to which I replied, "SHUT UP!" Yes, I am very protective of my books. Poseidon and Zeus and Hades can electrocute them, drown them, or let them die in the Tartarus and I wouldn't give a crap. THEY HAD IT COMING, INSULTING THEM LIKE THAT! Oh YES the movie was pure crap. It was horrible! Awe, thanks! Yea, it sucks. But *sigh*, it's a part of every writer's life. :( Yea, they're still existing in my life but I've decided to push that aside. Prada and Prejudice? Is that a spin-off of the classic by Jane Austin, ****_Pride_**** and Prejudice? Haha, it's pretty obvious everyone here loves the Selection, so it doesn't really count. Wow, longest review so far. Thanks! **

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Yea, Hunger Games are awesome. I actually have never read Camp Confidential before. Oops? OH YAS OUT OF MY MIIND. By Sharon M. Draper? I didn't cry but I loved it. Only book that has ever made me cry: Fault in Our Stars. Curse you, John Green. I prided myself for never crying in books :( And ooh, the CandyMakers. Wendy Mass, right? I'm pretty sure I read it before, but it might've been Pi in the Sky. Great book, you should read it sometime. Thanks!**

**SelectedDivergentShadowHunter: Lol. The rest of your review made me smile. Thanks!**

**Dianastyles11: PERCY JACKSON ES IMPRESIONANTE! Mis compañeros de clase dicen: "Oh, no me gusta Percy Jackson," Yo soy como, "Púdrete," nadie se atreva a insultar MIS LIBROS ! Maravilloso Desastre? Nunca he leído que antes, en realidad. Gracias!**

**RQOTD: When was the latest you've ever gone to bed / sleep?**

**Answer to my RQOTD (Chapter 23): One simply does not ask an avid reader that question. LOL! But here are a few: Hunger Games, Lorien Legacies, Divergent, Fault in Our Stars, Percy Jackson. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kiren**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter I've written so far :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi!**

**I am not going to rant about school (for once). **

**Did any of you watch the Blood Moon a few days ago? I wanted to, but the fog came just when the Eclipse happened so I couldn't :( Oh well, they're always next year!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 25•

America frantically leafs through the papers sitting on her desk. She tears through the looming piles of paper. Finally, she finds the execution paper she was looking for. Char's. She picks up the file and opens it.

_Charmaine Elizabeth Carrington. Crime: Impersonating a Royal. Sentence: Death,_ she read. _When: March 3, 9:00. Where: Palace jail. _America looks up from the sheet and glances at the clock. _8:35_. Her eyes drift to the folded DNA results hidden in the drawer. The piece of paper that changed her life a few minutes ago.

{_Flashback_}

_After Cassandra leaves the room, America takes the red dye and a few hairs from Therese's comb and heads to the Palace Hospital. "Hello, your Majesty." Doctor Delores says, once America arrives at her office. "How may I help you today?"_

_America holds up the bottle of red dye and the strands of Therese's hair. "Please, Doctor Delores," she confides, "Please examine these hairs. I found this bottle of red dye in Therese's room, and …" America halts. There is no need to say more. Doctor Delores understands what America is stating._

_"__Your Majesty, I will examine these immediately and let no one else touch it. I promise," the doctor says. _

_Relived, America stands up. "Thank you, Doctor," she says, "I'm glad I chose to talk to you,"_

_Five days later, America receives the results from Doctor Delores herself. "I did not let anyone else handle it," she says. "Here are the results, your Majesty"_

_"__Thank you," the Queen says, and accepts the envelope. When she opens it, the content inside confirms her suspicions. _

Queen America heads to the Training Room, where there's a selection of guns. America choose the smallest gun. Just in case the convicts assault her or something. _8: 46_. 14 minutes left until the true Princess of Illéa's execution. She heads down to the lowest floor, lower than the Kitchens, Laundry Rooms, Maid's Headquarters, and Dressmaking Rooms.

Guards bow to her as she goes by. She acknowledges them, but continues on. She bursts into the jails. A guard says, "Hello, Queen America. How may I help you today?"

As calmly as possible, she says, "I'd like to see Charmaine Carrington."

He frowns. "Your Majesty," he starts, but America bluntly cuts him off.

"Officer, where is she?"

"She's in the execution room, your Majesty," he replies, but she doesn't hear the end. The Queen is already running full force to the door marked _KEEP OUT_. She pushes the door open and steps into the cold metal room.

The scene lying in front of her puts Queen America to a halt.

Before her, an unconscious Charmaine is strapped into a metal chair, with a doctor standing over her, an ugly needle in his hand. A hypodermic needle.

* * *

Casey glances at the faces. There's something off about his group, something he can't quite put a finger on. Yes, he lost a handful of Rebels in the attack, but something doesn't add up. He heads to his office and looks at the list with the Caste Rebel's names. He draws a line through the names of the ones who have died, and, paper in hand, heads to the cafeteria. Casey gazes at the faces and sees everyone there. Except for two people.

Liam Henderson and Charmaine Carrington.

He checks his records. Liam never was recorded. But his father was a Palace Guard. Naturally, as in most cases, he'd followed his father's footsteps.

Then suddenly, everything clicks into place. Why Liam suddenly joined, why he was so insistent to get close to Casey and Terri, why he completed his training so quickly. Little things that spoke a big difference.

He was sent to the Caste Rebel Compound to send Charmaine back to the Palace and to reveal the location of the Base. Casey pounds his fists on the table. How could've he be so stupid? Commander Vincent would be livid when he finds out.

Like a lightbulb turning on, he knows where Char is.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and not-so exciting :( I couldn't connect it to the next chapter or else it'd be way to long. And it's just a filler chapter.**

**Next chapter will be interesting, though … **

**Reviews:**

**EruditeAbnegationMockinjay: Here's more! Thanks!**

**BellatrixHazel: Ooh, new reviewer! Yay! And um … I don't know? Thanks!**

**Theoneforever: Haha, thanks! Lar? Well, I ****_guess _****that could be their ship name … even though they broke up :( Thanks!**

**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter: Haha, your review made me laugh. I don't think any of us can stand Liam right now … Thanks! And okay bye …?**

**PEETAMELLARKLOVER123: Haha, no. Oh, the wonders of the wonderful (and totally unreliable) Google Translate. I can speak French, English (duh), and a dialect of an Asian language. The Asian Language and English I can speak fluently, but I am learning French in school. I think I know it quite well though. High five! *slaps the screen* yea, I have been up at 4:00 before. But only 2:30 when it came to writing, and I did that once. It was a school night too, and I felt like a zombie the next day. Thanks!**

**Fairy not princess: YAS I can't imagine anyone else playing Fantine other than Anne! Yea, Amanda's voice is a little too high for my liking, but it's still nice. But compared to Anne and Sam … eh …. (and by the way, Canadians ****_do not_**** say "eh!" all the time!) I love love love Samantha Barks. Oh my goodness she is so good! *claps hand over mouth* I haveta stop rambling … Thanks!**

**Dianastyles11: Oh ... vaya? Jaja, yo te dije que no sé nada acerca de One Direction ... aparte del hecho de que son británicos y hay cinco chicos ... lol. Ni siquiera sé todos sus nombres! Y Percy Jackson es impresionante! ****Gracias!**

**HorseGalFangirl9: Haha, you said "oh my gods!" As in, Percy Jackson 12 major gods / goddesses? Ha, I caught that! Thanks! Here's the update!**

**RQOTD: What stereotype do you hate the most?**

**Answer to RQOTD (Chapter 24): 4:00. I was at a sleepover for a Children's Youth Group's leaders bonding thing, with both guys and girls. In different rooms, of course! We stayed up until 4 playing Wii, Just Dance (I failed, my dancing is terrible), and movies and food :)**

**Thanks for reading! See ya next week!**

**-K**


End file.
